Más allá de las montañas
by Hamish7
Summary: Gandalf le pide ayuda a Bilbo para que esté le ayude en un festival en Erebor, lo que este ni el rey saben es que la hermana del rey y el mago han planteado buscar el consorte del rey, con lo que no cuentan es con la inesperada visita de la Ex Prometida de Escudo de Roble. (historia completa)
1. De Camino a Erebor

Ya había caminado por más de un mes y todavía no encontraba el lugar que ese condenado mago le había dicho que lo vería. Ese maldito mago había llegado hace unos meses a su casa en la comarca diciendo que ocupaba que lo acompañara a un lugar el cual ahora no recordaba el nombre, era como Ere no sé qué ya no lo recordaba muy bien lo que si recordaba exactamente era que ese mago lo había dejado solo en Rivendell diciendo que lo vería allá.

Ahora estaba perdido en quien sabe donde con las ropas rotas y el lleno de raspones y moretones por haber intentado huir de unos orcos que se le había puesto atrás desde hace una hora, por lo menos estaba vivo, perdido pero vivo.

Tratando de calmarse se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido ni menos en que momento había llegado ese enano que hace unos minutos había empezado a observarlo a lo lejos pero que de pronto se había acercado donde él estaba mirándolo fijamente.

Aquel enano delicadamente se le fue acercando para así no espantar al pequeño hobbit, pero cuando vio que el mediano se levantó bruscamente para salir de ahí apresuro el paso y dijo:

-No, no te vallas no fue mi intención espantarte solo quería ver si estabas bien. Me llamó Fili, Fili Durinson, tú como te llamas?

-Bilbo, Bilbo Bolsón mucho gusto. Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el enano -gracias por preocuparte, oye te puedo preguntar en donde estoy?

-Estas en los límites de Erebor. Puedo saber a donde te diriges tal vez pueda guiarte

-Voy hacia el. No había terminado de decirle cuando apareció otro enano, parecía más joven que el otro y este era castaño contrario al otro que era rubio.

-Oye Fili donde estabas te estado buscando hace ya bastante rato. Interrumpió -quién es él- pronunció al ver a Bilbo con su hermano

-Un hobbit que acabo de encontrar- respondió Fili un poco molesto ya que su hermano le interrumpió la charla con el hobbit

-Pues un gusto conocerte, me llamó Kili y soy hermano de Fili- le dijo el castaño a Bilbo

-Un gusto conocerte, soy Bilbo

-Y hacia donde te diriges Bilbo- dijo kili

-Me dirijo al palacio de Erebor, me quede de ver con un mago allá. Se llama Gandalf no se si lo conocéis

-Claro Gandalf, por supuesto que lo conocemos - dijo kili

-El se ha estado quedando en el palacio de mi tío estos días- interrumpió Fili

-Tío?- dijo Bilbo un poco desconcertado

-Si, nuestro tío es el Rey de Erebor- dijo Kili.

-Si quieres te podemos llevar, además ya nos íbamos hacia al palacio, no habíamos regresado desde ayer en la mañana- dijo Fili

-Claro- respondió Bilbo feliz - así ya no tendré que correr más si me persiguen los orcos- dijo a la hora que montaba un poni que Fili le dió.

 _Hola!_ _Como ven está historia está puesta en un AU del Hobbit._ _La historia es Yaoi. La pareja será Thilbo obviamente. El fic está completo, así que de eso no tienen que preocuparse._ _La historia consta de 15 partes, una de ellas Lemon, fue mi primer fic así que también fue mi primer Lemon, así que no se emocionen mucho._ _:3 un review?_


	2. El Consorte del Rey Bajo la Montaña

Ya había avanzado por más de una hora, sinceramente este viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno. Lo bueno de todo es que ya no iba caminando y podía descansar, lo malo es que su cabeza estaba que iba a explotar ya que le dolía bastante y las largas charlas que Kili le daba no le ayudaban demasiado, ya que este no había parado de hablar desde que partieron. Sinceramente Bilbo nunca se imagino que un príncipe pudiera hablar tanto, siempre creyó que estos eran personas serias y orgullosas que nunca le hubieran hablado a personas como él, pero al parecer se había equivocado ya que Kili era todo lo contrario. Fili era más de los serios pero sin perder la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y hay que recalcar que el era mucho más maduro que su hermano que ahora estaba ideando sacar de quicio al mediano. Fili al ver lo que su hermano hacía decidió interrumpir la conversación.

-Oye Bilbo que vas a hacer a Erebor si puedo preguntar. Dijo Fili

-La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Gandalf llegó a mi casa hace algunos meses diciendo que ocupaba que lo ayudará a hacer algo en Erebor, la verdad es que yo no conozco ese lugar y encontré llamativo acompañar al mago, ya que en la comarca no hay nada interesante que hacer así que decidí acompañarlo.

-Y si venías con el mago como es que él está en el castillo y tu aquí?

-Cuando estábamos en Rivendell él me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer así que me dejó solo diciendo que me esperaría en Erebor

-Y te viniste tu solo?

-No, Gandalf le dijo a Elrond que mandara a algunos elfos a acompañarme, pero en el Bosque Negro nos separamos ya que unas arañas nos atacaron y no tuvimos otra alternativa que huir por nuestra cuenta.

-Ya veo, no la has pasado muy bien que digamos entonces.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Dijo Bilbo

-Pero ya no tiene que preocuparse más señor Bolsón pues ya llegamos. Exclamó Kili sonriente

Cuando Bilbo alzó el rostro se encontró con una imponente montaña y a sus pies una aldea donde seguro habitaban algunos otros enanos del reino. Se dirigieron con sus ponis hacía la ciudad donde algunas jóvenes se le quedaban viendo a los príncipes, pero tal parecía que ellos no les hacían caso.

-Son muy famosos en el pueblo según parece. Le dijo Bilbo a Fili

-Si lo somos. Respondió -pero si se refiere a las mujeres le temo decirle que a nosotros no nos importa.

-Demasiado acostumbrados como para tomarle importancia. Interrumpió Kili

Bueno ahora si Bilbo podría estar seguro que esos no eran príncipes normales. Se acercaron a una taberna y comenzaron a guardar los ponis, al parecer el resto del viaje lo continuarían a pie. Entraron a la taberna ya que necesitaban descansar un poco y eso Bilbo lo agradeció mucho ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a hacer grandes viajes. Fili y Kili se fueron hacia una mesa donde estaban dos enanos y Bilbo no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos, al parecer estos se conocían muy bien ya que sus charlas eran muy fluidas.

-Bueno Fili dime ¿como les fueron examinando los límites?

-Bien, no habían rastros de Orcos ni de otra plaga, lo que si nos encontramos fue a este hobbit cerca de los límites, al parecer viene con Gandalf.

-Gandalf?!. Dijo el mayor de los enanos un poco alterado.

-Si, porque tu sabes a que ha venido?

-No la verdad no. Respondió - Un gusto conocerte soy Dwailin y el es Ori. Dijo señalando al otro enano.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Bilbo.

-Bueno dwalin nos vamos tenemos que llegar al palacio antes del medio día para darle el reporte a mi tío. Un gusto verte. Dijo Fili saliendo con los otros detrás.

-Que es lo sabes dwalin? Le dijo Ori

-Porque Iba a saber algo yo?

-Te pusiste muy raro cuando Fili dijo que el chico venia con Gandalf y como tú pareja te conozco muy bien. Le respondió

-Pues la verdad es que hace unos días escuche a Dis decir que el mago había salido a buscar al fin al Consorte de Thorin por eso me alteré.

\- Sabía que me ocultabas algo. Dijo Ori

-Por algo eres mi pareja, no lo crees?

-Si, por algo lo soy.


	3. Una Fiesta de Bienvenida

El lugar era enorme, si el era pequeño en ese lugar se sentía diminuto. Al entrar observo todo, el palacio era de roca pura con algún y otro color que provenía de las grandes alfombras que adornaba el lugar. Estaba repleto de enanos que al parecer estaban muy ocupados trayendo y llevando cosas de un lugar a otro. Fili y Kili se acercaron hacia una mujer enana la cual portaba de una barba no tan larga pero si bastante llamativa para el mediano ya que el nunca había visto una mujer así. Al parecer la enana era muy apegada a los príncipes ya que al verlos corrió a abrazarlos provocando que ambos se sonrojáran ya que estaban al frente del mediano.

-Chicos porque tardaron tanto, no saben lo preocupada que estaba

-Tranquila madre tardamos porque veníamos con alguien más-. Ahí estaba la razón por la cual era apegada a los príncipes, ella era su Madre.

-Enserio quien es?

-Soy yo madam. Dijo Bilbo. -Bilbo Bolsón a su servicio. Dijo esto al momento que besaba la mano de la enana provocando que se sonrojara.

-Pues un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Dis madre de Fili y Kili.

-Madre- Interrumpió Kili. - él ha venido porque Gandalf dijo que lo vería aquí

-Que?!?!. Respondió ella igual de alterada que dwalin.

-Si. El dijo que lo iba a esperar aquí para que le ayudará a hacer algo. Tu sabes que es?

-No, la verdad no lo sé. Si quieres Bilbo yo te guió hacia donde está Gandalf

-Donde está él?. Pregunto el mediano

-El está con Thorin. Thorin es el Rey, mi hermano

-Claro, esta bien. Dijo Bilbo

-Fili, Kili vengan con nosotros para que le den el informe a su tío. Dijo Dis

-Claro madre. Respondieron

Se acercaron a la que parecía ser la entrada hacia un trono, se podía escuchar que al otro lado habían dos personas hablando pero no se escuchaban lo que hablaban.

-Esperen aquí. Dijo Dis - Cuando yo les diga ustedes pasan.

La enana entró y camino hasta quedar justamente frente al Rey y al Mago.

-Thorin, Gandalf necesito hablar con los dos

-Claro que pasa hermana?. Dijo Thorin

-Bueno primero que nada tengo que decirte Thorin que Fili y Kili ya han llegado con los informes y segundo Gandalf que mis hijos llegaron con un inusual visitante llamado Bilbo, se te hace familiar ese nombre?

-Bilbo! Dijo Gandalf . - Ya ha llegado?

\- Si, pero no en el mejor de los estados

-Quién es Bilbo? Dijo Thorin

-Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba ayuda para el festival, él es a quien pedí ayuda, pero Dis porque dices que no esta en el mejor de los estados?

-Bueno a lo que vi el chico no viene muy bien, sus ropas estaban un poco rotas, el rostro arañado y sus piernas un poco llena de moretones. Dijo Dis

-No puede ser. Dijo Gandalf. Él está aqui?

\- Si, si quieres lo llamó

-Solo si Thorin lo permite. Respondió Gandalf

-Por supuesto, déjalo pasar. Dijo Thorin

Al momento que lo dijo la enana fue directo al marco y llamó al mediano.

Inicio pov Bilbo:

Estaba en la puerta cuando de repente apareció Dis diciendo que ya podía pasar, decir que no estaba nervioso era mentir, la verdad es que esta no era la primera vez que conocería a un Rey pero a lo que me habían contado este era orgulloso y a mi el orgullo no me sienta muy bien ya que si la persona es muy insoportable yo en cualquier momento exploto y le digo las verdades en la cara, la cosa es que yo no tengo un buen carácter. Con todo el miedo del mundo entré pero al momento de ver esa mirada azul zafiro sobre mi se me quito el miedo pero ahora no podía moverme, esa mirada me tenía paralizado, él era alto o tan alto puede ser un enano, moreno, de un pelo negro y largo con varias cuentas pegadas a él, su físico no era para nada mal con grandes músculos y manos grandes y fuertes pero a pesar de todo eso lo que me tenía petrificado eran esos ojos azules que me miraban como si estuvieran observando me todo mi interior, cada ves que lo veía a los ojos sentía como si una corriente eléctrica corriera a través mío. Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Gandalf me estaba llamando.

Fin Pov Bilbo

-Bilbo-. Llamó Gandalf

-Si. Respondió este

-Te estaba preguntando si estas bien

-Si, si un poco lastimado pero estoy bien

-Que se hicieron los elfos que Lor Elrond envió para protegerte

-La mayoría murieron en el bosque negro, el resto huyeron ya que las arañas nos tendieron una emboscada

-Que hiciste después?

-Me recogieron elfos del reino de Thraundil y me llevaron al palacio, ahí el Rey me dio refugio y cuando partí envió a sus hijos a dejarme en la ciudad del lago, luego de que llegué ahí me quede en una posada pero cuando me fuí me perdí y unos orcos me vieron y me persiguieron, yo me caí en un hoyo y perdí mi equipaje pero decidí salir corriendo antes de buscarlo y fue ahí cuando Fili y Kili me encontraron.

-Bueno lamento haberte dejado sol, si hubieras venido conmigo no hubieras perdido el equipaje.

-El equipaje no importa, lo importante es que estoy vivo, luego iré a buscarlo

-Yo mandaré a buscarlo. Dijo una vos grave detrás de Gandalf.- Después de todo es usted nuestro invitado no?

-Bilbo te presento a Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Thorin él es Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca. Dijo Gandalf mirando a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Un placer majestad. Dijo Bilbo inclinándose levemente y mirándolo a los ojos

Inicio Pov Thorin

Debía admitirlo ese hobbit era apuesto, esos ojos verdes esmeralda lo veían y hacia que se sintiera como el más indefenso de los cachorros. No era que ese hobbit le produjera miedo no tenía con que ya que era bastante delgado y delicado no parecía haber estado en batalla pero aún así cuando lo veía se sentía débil, sus manos temblaban aunque trataba de disimularlo, su pulso se aceleraba y sus pupilas se dilataban, sinceramente no entendía lo que le pasaba seguro sería porque ese chico traía un hechizo que hacia que al verle tan delicado, con sus mejillas rojas, cabellos castaños y con esa mirada de un verde esmeralda hermoso pensará en hacerle cosas no muy sanas al muchacho, mejor apartaba esos pensamientos y se concentraba, pero no, no podía concentrarse esa mirada no lo dejaba mejor disimulaba.

Fin pov Thorin

-El placer es todo mio. Respondió Thorin

-Oye Gandalf. Interrumpió Dis - ayer como llegaste tan tarde no te pudimos dar una fiesta de bienvenida, que dices si la hacemos hoy?

-Por mi está bien. Respondio Gandalf .- Solo si Thorin lo permite y Bilbo no está cansado.

-Por mi está bien. Dijo el rey bajo la montaña

-Por mi también. Respondió Bilbo despues de lo que paso ahí hasta el cansancio se le había ido.


	4. La Prometida de Escudo de Roble

Gandalf llevo a Bilbo a la que parecía ser su habitación para que descansara un poco para la fiesta de más tarde, era una habitación grande con una gran cama, una mesa en el centro, lo que parecía ser una entrada a un baño, un closet, y un balcón que daba una mirada a la ciudad de Dale. Arriba del balcón se podía mirar que había otra habitación con un balcón más grande, luego preguntaría de quien era.

-Bilbo, voy a enviarte a alguien que te revise las heridas-. Dijo Gandalf

-No necesito que me revisen estoy bien

-Eso es mentira, lo dices solo porque ahora no sientes nada pero dentro de un rato te van a doler, así que no me contradiga

En cierto modo Gandalf tenía razón ya que hasta ahora le habían comenzado a doler las heridas. Gandalf se retiró y Bilbo lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama para descansar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un enano entro al cuarto donde estaba Bilbo, no parecía ser muy joven, era bajito, su pelo era cano, no parecía un doctor pero eso era lo que menos valía ahora.

-Hola, tu eres Bilbo?- dijo el enano

-Si, soy yo

-Que bien, yo soy Balin y vengo a revisarte

-Bien, tu eres doctor?

-No, la verdad es que no pero si se curar heridas como las que tienes ahí. La cosa es que todos los doctores estaban ocupados entonces me mandaron a mí- dijo el enano sentándose a la par de Bilbo

-Ok, no importa además no son heridas muy graves- dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa

-Y a que has venido Bilbo? Si puedo preguntar

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero a lo que veo vine a ayudar con el festival. Por cierto Balin ¿Que es lo que celebran con el festival?

-Celebramos el día que recuperamos Erebor

-Recuperamos?- dijo Bilbo desconcertado

-Si, hubo un tiempo que este reino nos fue arrebatado por un dragón, hubo muchas pérdidas ese día, cada persona que intentaba entrar a matar al dragón moría hasta que cierto día el dragón salió del castillo y hubo oportunidad de asesinarlo. Ese día fue un día de extrema felicidad pero también de pena.

-Pena porqué?

-Ese día murió el padre de Thorin y su prometida

-Prometida?

-Si, en ese tiempo Thorin estaba comprometido con una princesa de otro reino, era una gran guerrera, se dice que fue la última persona la cual Thorin amó.

-Y que pasó con ella?

-El dragón la asesino junto al rey, lo hizo sólo para ver a escudo de roble sufrir, pero él en lugar de salir de ahí se abalanzó sobre el dragón matándolo

-Bueno eso es muy triste, pero porque dices que fue la última persona a la cual amó?

-El prometió nunca volver a enamorarse de nadie, y no lo ha hecho o eso es lo que creemos

-Oh, bueno tal vez cuando la persona indicada llegue a su vida va a cambiar eso, ya veras

-Tal vez sí, pero todavía no ha llegado. Bueno Bilbo te dejo ya terminé aquí, espero verte más tarde en la fiesta

-Yo también Balin, Adiós

Después de Balin se fue Bilbo salió para buscar a Gandalf para que esté le diera ropas para más tarde, él no iba a estar en la fiesta con las ropas que andaba ya que esta estaba llena de hoyos. En su andar se encontró a Dis en el camino que al verlo supo lo que andaba buscando

-Andas buscando a Gandalf Bilbo?

-Si, lo has visto?

-Creo que está abajo. Para que lo ocupas?

-Necesito que me dé ropas para la fiesta

-Pero eso te lo puedo dar yo Bilbo. Ven sígueme para buscarte algo para que te pongas

-No, no te preocupes

-No me preocupo, sólo quiero ayudarte

-Bueno, está bien

Bilbo siguió a la enana hasta un cuarto grande el cual tenía dos camas, seguro sería la habitación de Fili y Kili. La enana se dirigió hasta un gran Closet y busco ropas para el mediano. Busco por un gran rato hasta que dio con la ropa perfecta, está consistía en un pantalón café con una camiseta roja con detalles dorados y un cinturón dorado, además llevaba una capa de piel roja con los mismos detalles en dorado, guantes cafés que abarcaban toda la mano y una pequeña corona que quedaba perfecta con el atuendo.

Cuando Bilbo vio aquel atuendo quedó boquiabierto, aquel atuendo era hermoso y con la pequeña corona aún más

-No puedo usarlo. Dijo Bilbo

-Porque no?

-Es demasiado para mi

-No lo es, más bien creo que es perfecto para ti

-Es muy elegante, es para un príncipe no para mi

-Mientras vivas aquí así es como serás tratado como todo un príncipe. Te lo mereces, además está noche vendrán Reyes de otros reinos a firmar tratados con mi hermano y tu tienes que estar en todo tu esplendor sí?

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Bilbo rojo hasta las orejas por lo que había dicho Dis

Llegó la noche y el reino entero se había reunido en el castillo para darle la bienvenida al mago que les había ayudado a recuperar Erebor y a su extraño acompañante.

Bilbo se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, la fiesta había comenzado y el no había salido ya que le daba vergüenza que lo vieran, no era por el atuendo ya que este le había quedado a la perfección, lo que lo avergonzaba era que cierto enano lo viera, si con la ropa de antes parecía que lo iba a devorar con esta lo devoraría.

-Bilbo sal de ahí, hace rato empezó la fiesta- le dijo Kili al otro lado de la puerta

-Si te da pena nosotros te tapamos- interrumpió Fili

Como lo iban a tapar esos dos toda la noche de su tío. Se decía Bilbo

-Vamos Bilbo sal de ahí

-Si no lo haces llamaremos a Gandalf para que te saque de ahí

-Ok ya salgo- dijo Bilbo

Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta exponiéndose frente a los chicos que al verlo quedaron atónitos

-Te ves muy bien Bibo- dijo Kili

-Como todo un enano- Interrumpió Fili

-Gracias Chicos- dijo Bilbo rojo hasta las orejas

-Bueno ahora sí, a la fiesta- dijo Kili

Abajo en la fiesta ya habían llegado todos los invitados, habían llegado Reyes de todos lugares incluyendo al primo de Thorin, Bardo, Traundil y demás reyes, todos había venido a firmar un tratado de paz entre todos y se habían quedado para la fiesta

-Parece que nos falta un invitado - dijo Gandalf

-Porque no ha bajado? - pregunto Thorin

-Apuesto a que todavía no se ha terminado de alistar - Dijo Dis

-Falta alguien más? - pregunto Bardo

-Alguien que venía conmigo, pero apuesto a que no tardará en bajar - Respondió Gandalf

-El pequeño Hobbit que venía contigo? - pregunto Traundil

-Si. Lo conoces?

-Unos elfos lo rescataron del bosque negro y le di posada en mi castillo

-Ah , ya entiendo

-Ahí viene - dijo Dis provocando que todos volvieran la mirada hacia donde había señalado


	5. Un Hobbit con Carácter

Todos volvieron a ver hacia la dirección que venía Bilbo. Este venia detrás de Fili y Kili que aunque intentaban por todos los medios ocultar a Bilbo no lograban ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-Wow Bilbo, te ves diferente - dijo Gandalf

-Bueno la verdad es que si, me veo un poco diferente - Respondió este

-Ya no pareces el mismo Hobbit que llegó a mi reino pidiendo posada Bilbo - interrumpió Traundil

-Un gusto de verlo, Rey Traundil

-El gusto es mio. Me alegra que hayas llegado bien a tu destino

-No tanto, en mitad del camino me atacaron unos orcos provocándome algunos daños

-Como lo lamento Bilbo. De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho a Legolas que te viniera a dejar hasta aquí

-No, tranquilo. Después de eso me encontré a los sobrinos del Rey Thorin los cuales me trajeron hasta aquí

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza Bilbo.

-Oye Bilbo - interrumpió Dis -las ropas te quedaron bien verdad?

-Si, la verdad es que quedaron a la perfección

-Son muy enanas - dijo Thorin provocando que lo volvieran a ver

-Disculpa? - dijo Bilbo

\- Las ropas, son muy enanas

\- Y eso te incomoda?

\- La verdad si. Después de todo no eres un enano o sí?

Bilbo se quedó atónito por lo que había escuchado, enserio le había dicho que se veía mal por tener puestas ropas enanas, Oh no eso no se iba a quedar así. Bilbo miró a Dis y vio que está tenía una expresión de tristeza y decepción después de todo ella era la que había elegido el atuendo. Viendo esto Bilbo no aguanto y le dijo:

\- Creo que debería disculparse mi rey

-Yo? Porque?

\- Por haberme insultado de esa manera

\- Insultado? En qué momento yo insulte? - dijo Thorin alzando la voz

\- Ahora señor, cuando dijo que las ropas eran muy enanas

-Y es cierto, esas ropas son para un príncipe no para alguien como tú

Bilbo al escuchar eso no aguanto más y dijo:

-Disculpeme usted, no me importa si usted es el rey de este lugar pero ahora quiero que se disculpe conmigo y con tu hermana ya que ella fue quien eligió estas ropas sólo para que yo me viera decente frente a sus invitados no como el Hobbit que llegó esta mañana todo sucio y lleno de raspones, todo esto lo hizo para que usted quedará como un buen rey que cuida bien de sus invitados. Así que disculpate - dijo Bilbo levantando la vos y llamando la atención de todos ya que nadie se atrevía nunca a hablarle de esa manera al rey

-Quien te crees tú para que vengas y me hables así Hobbit - dijo el rey algo enfadado

-Alguien que tiene el derecho a hablar frente a un rey el cual no tiene ni una pizca de respeto para con sus semejantes

\- Respeto? Cual respeto? Aquí en este lugar el único respeto que tienen todos es hacia la corona que en este caso es hacía mi

-Hacia tí? Quien va a tener respeto hacia ti, lo único que tienen hacia ti es miedo, miedo de que les hagas daño provocando que callen, que queden sin reclamar nada. Sabes si tu no tienes respeto, estas semanas conmigo aquí se te van a hacer eternas ya que yo si te voy a enseñar lo que es respeto - dijo Bilbo mirando fijamente a Thorin, ya no le tenía miedo, esa mirada seguía ahí pero ya no lo intimidaba como lo hacía en la mañana, ya le había mostrado al rey que el también podía jugar y tal vez ganar en ese juego.

-Este humm Bilbo - dijo Kili carraspeando para cortar la tensión q que había ahí - puedes venir conmigo quiero presentarte a alguien

-Claro Kili, ya voy - dijo Bilbo - Señores si me disculpan me retiro-

Dijo Bilbo alejándose de ahí con Fili y Kili detrás, dejando así a un Thorin confundido tras él.

La fiesta ya estaba avanzada, Bilbo ya había conocido a todos los invitados que habían llegado a ella ya que Fili y Kili lo habían arrastrado por todo lado para que los conociera a todos.

Thorin todavía seguía confundido por el comportamiento del castaño de hace un momento, nadie en su larga vida se había atrevido a hablarle así, casi siempre le tenían miedo y aunque él no quería que su pueblo le temiera veía eso como una oportunidad para que no volviera a sufrir por amor, aunque para ser sinceros con la llegada del mediano todo se había descontrolado ya que ese inusual hobbit había hecho que sintiera algo que desde la muerte de Aleane su ex prometida no había vuelto a sentir.

A pesar de que Thorin veía que Bilbo era diferente en todo sentido también se enfadaba que este parecía que no veía que él estaba derritiéndose por él desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta y las vulgares proposiciones que algunos enanos y enanas le hacían y las coquetas sonrisas con las que el mediano respondía no hacían eso más tolerable, así que ¿que hacía para llamar la atención del mediano?

Claro Celos eso bastaría para que el mediano lo viera y supiera las verdaderas intenciones de escudo de roble hacia él pero ¿Si no funcionaba? No debía intentarlo

Thorin se acercó a una enana que estaba cerca de él y la invitó a bailar, ni siquiera se fijó en quien era o como era lo único que quería era provocarle celos al mediano.

Inicio pov Bilbo

Estaba charlando con Kili cuando un gran ruido interrumpió la estancia, tal parecía que alguien importante se había acercado a la pista de baile y había comenzado a bailar, se guió por la curiosidad y cuando vio quien era se quedó boquiabierto. Thorin estaba en el centro con una hermosa enana y habían comenzado a bailar pero eso no era lo que lo había sorprendido lo que lo había enojado y hacerlo sentir mal eran las frías y satisfechas miradas con las que este lo miraba cuando bailaba con la chica, realmente no entendía porque se enojaba ese enano no era nada suyo, no era que a él le importara ese enano, el no sentía nada por el ¿verdad?

La cosa es que no lo sabía, desde su llegada ese enano había cambiado todo y eso que apenas llevaba un día ahí ¿que pasaría en todos eso meses?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el rey elfo que se había colocado a la par de él.

Fin pov Bilbo

-Increíble ¿verdad?

-que? - Respondió Bilbo

-Escudo de Roble, a lo que creía el no es de esos que baila en las fiestas, casi siempre se esconde

-Y eso está mal?

-No para nada Bilbo, aunque supongo que lo está haciendo para algún fin específico

-Como cual?

-Talvez provocarle celos a alguien

-Lo crees?

-Lo aseguro

Bilbo dirigió su mirada hacia escudo de roble. ¿Thorin estaría haciendo eso para darle celos a él?. No lo entendía pero para confirmar su hipótesis necesitaba hacer lo mismo con él, pero ¿con quién?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Traundil lo miró y le dijo

-Si quieres yo te ayudo

-Perdón?

-Que si quieres yo te ayudo a darle celos a escudo de roble

-Enserio?

-Claro, para eso están los amigos ¿no? Para ayudarse. Entonces ¿te ayudo?

-Por supuesto - respondió Bilbo feliz

No había terminado de hablar , cuando sintió que el rey elfo lo había tomado de la mano y colocarlo en el centro, sintió una mano grande aferrarse a su cintura y la otra juntarlo mas al pecho del elfo quien ahora sonreía con toda satisfacción.

Comenzaron a moverse, primero lento pero a como avanzaba la musica se movían con más rapidez. Bilbo hacia todo lo posible por ver el rostro de Thorin y cada vez que lo hacia sonreía satisfactoriamente ya que el enano si se enojaba y bastante, ya había dejado claro que si le daban celos de ver al hobbit con otra persona que no fuera él. Bilbo estaba feliz, su plan había funcionado pero de un pronto a otro todo cambió, Thorin había acercado su rostro al de la enana y la había besado, Bilbo no comprendía porque le afectaba tanto, él no era nada de ese enano, apenas se conocían. Todos estos pensamientos se vieron derrumbados cuando vio a enano salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción de la sala, acompañado por la enana, ahora entendía, el si le había agarrado cariño al rey y no solo de amistad sino algo mucho más fuerte.

Bilbo no soporto estar ahí mucho tiempo por lo que le pidió a Gandalf que si se podía retirar a lo que este respondió que si ya que él había visto el espectáculo que Thorin y él habían creado. Bilbo se retiró y entró a su habitación un poco confundido pero sobre todo dolido, él nunca había pensado que Thorin fuera así, el creyó que era de otra forma, no un perro ofrecido. Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente se acerco al balcón y trato de distraerse cantando una canción.

Inicio pov Thorin

Ya había concluido el plan de darle celos a Bilbo, nunca espero que este se diera cuenta y decidiera hacer lo mismo y con un elfo no puede ser, como no sabía que hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue besar a la enana y funcionó ya que Bilbo se había enfadado. ¿estaba el haciendo lo correcto? La verdad no lo sabía así que decidió retirarse, antes de darle esperanzas a la enana le pidió que se retirara, ella no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero debía obedecerme. Entré al cuarto y antes de empezar a desvestirme escuché una voz cantar, esta provenía de afuera, seguramente del balcón de abajo. Lentamente me fui acercando, necesitaba ver quien era el cantautor de tan hermosa voz, me quedé en shock cuando al acercarme vi que era Bilbo el que cantaba y peor aún, la canción era de mi pueblo, justamente del momento que recuperamos Erebor. Poco a poco me fui recostando en la pared hasta que llegué al suelo, cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar con más atención la canción

Fin pov Thorin

 ** _Far over the misty mountains cold_** ** _To dungeons deep and caverns old_** ** _We must away, are break of day_** ** _To claim our long - forgotten gold_**

Y asi poco a poco fue cayendo en los dulces brazos de morfeo y con la dulce voz de fondo.


	6. Una Inesperada Visita

Ya había amanecido, Bilbo aún no despertaba, después de lo que había sucedido ayer no había podido descansar en toda la noche. Ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana cuando Dis, Fili y Kili habían entrado a la habitación de Bilbo para despertarlo

-Bilbo, levantate es hora de despertar- dijo Dis

-No me quiero levantar aún - replico Bilbo

-Vamos Bilbo levantate, que quiero mostrarte el pueblo - Dijo Fili

-Si no te levantas tendré que recurrir a métodos más fuertes - dijo Kili

-Dije que no quiero levantarme

-Pues entonces te levanto a la fuerza - dijo Kili a la hora que agarraba un vaso con agua y se lo tiraba a Bilbo en la cara

-Pero qué? - dijo Bilbo levantándose de la cama y secándose el rostro

-Ya está, lo esperamos abajo Señor Bolsón - Dijo Fili saliendo con su hermano detrás

-Oye Bilbo, temprano salí y te compre ropa, está en el baño, espero que te quede - Dijo Dis

-Gracias Dis, ahora bajo.

-Bueno, te espero abajo - dijo Dis saliendo

Bilbo se dirigió al baño y vio las ropas que Dis le había comprado, está constaba de un pantalón negro, camiseta blanca con tirantes también negros y un chaleco verde. A él le pareció un buen atuendo, no eran hobbits pero no eran enanas y eso lo agradeció ya que él no quería que lo que ocurrió el día anterior se repitiera de nuevo. Bilbo se baño, se alistó y salio hacia los salones de Erebor, después de diez minutos logró llegar al comedor donde la familia real y Galdalf desayunaban.

-Buenos días - dijo Bilbo entrando al comedor

-Buenos días - respondieron los presentes a coro

-Dormiste bien? - preguntó gandalf

-Si, muy bien. Dormí muy cómodo

-Pues que bien, porque te quería descansado para hoy ya que tenemos que hacer varias cosas para el festival

-Claro, que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Primero tenemos que ir a ver si la comida para el festival está completa, luego debemos ir donde un sastre para que nos dé las mejores telas para adornar la plaza, luego ir donde un enano al sur para que nos dé una carga de leña que ocupamos y después venir aquí y adornar el palacio.

-Wow, es bastante lo que hay que hacer hoy - dijo Bilbo un poco sorprendido

-Oye Gandalf si quieres Kili y yo vamos a traer la leña por vosotros - dijo Fili

-Me parece bien, pero tendréis que iros ya para que no se les haga tarde

-Claro ya nos vamos - dijo Kili saliendo con su hermano

-Oye Gandalf puedo hablarte en privado?, para un asunto del festival - dijo Dis volviendo a ver a Gandalf y a la vez a Thorin y a Bilbo para que el mago entendiera

-Claro Dis - dijo Gandalf que recién se acababa de dar cuenta que quería decir Dis - te acompaño, Bilbo te espero afuera, termina de desayunar - dijo gandalf saliendo con Dis

Thorin y Bilbo se habían quedado solos ya que todos se habían ido. Thorin no miraba a Bilbo ya que si lo hacia no podía evitar perderse en esa mirada esmeralda que tenía el mediano, no sabía que hacer, si le hablaba temía que dijera algo que no debía y si quedaba callado todo se volvería más incomodo. Todavía lo seguía pensando cuando Bilbo lo llamó.

-Thorin?

-Si Bilbo

-Te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer, mi modo de tratarte no fue el correcto menos para un rey

-No te disculpes. Mas bien debería ser yo el que debería disculparse, la forma en que trate ayer no fue la más indicada. Menos cuando vienes llegando. Aunque para ser verdad me incomode ayer cuando te vi con ese traje ayer

-Porque? Si se puede saber

-Te parecías mucho a mi padre. Por eso me incomode, cada ves que el asistía a una fiesta así era como se vestía, con un traje rojo. Tú me lo recordaste a él y a mi prometida

-Como lo lamento, enserio esa no fue mi intención te lo juró

-Ya se que no lo fue, aquí en este lugar casi todos se olvidaron de él y de Aleane

-Quien es Aleane?

-Mi prometida, ella murió hace mucho a manos del dragón que moraba aquí

-Como lo lamento. Apuesto que sufriste mucho

-Si la verdad si, pero con el pasar de los años me tuve que acostumbrarme a la idea de no tenerla conmigo

-La amabas mucho?

-Mas que a mi vida

-Entonces si fue un golpe duro

-Si como te dije, pero me he ido acostumbrando

-Como era?

-Era parecida a ti

-A mi?

-Si, tenía su pelo castaño igual al tuyo,no era muy alta, su tez era un poco pálida igual a la tuya y además no era de por aquí

-De donde era?

-Era del reino de mi primo Dain, yo la conocí allá y de una vez caí a sus pies

-Debe ser lindo

-Que?

-Amar a alguien y ser amado

-No lo has hecho?

-No, allá en la comarca no había quien me interesara además no creo que haya alguien en el mundo al cual yo le interese

-Eso crees?

-Si, yo no soy del tipo de persona que atrae mucha gente

-Talvez debas de abrir más los ojos y observar con detenimiento, tal vez encuentres a alguien a quién le atraigas - dijo Thorin con voz grave y acercando su rostro al de Bilbo

-Eso.. crees.. - dijo Bilbo con la voz entre cortada y acercando inconscientemente su rostro al de Thorin

-Por supuesto que sí - respondió Thorin aun mas cerca del mediano

-Pues.. te haré.. caso.. - respondió Bilbo rojo hasta las orejas

Un toque, un simple toque era todo lo que necesitaban para comprender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Escasos centímetros eran los que los separaban, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones sobre sus labios, una corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo ante la sola idea de saber que podían hacerlo, podían acortar la distancia y perderse en el mar de sentimientos que eso implicaba, perderse uno al otro ante el simple contacto de sus labios.

Un poco más, un poco más, un poco más, y cuando finalmente la distancia entre ellos casi había desaparecido apareció un guardia causando que ambos se separan uno del otro.

-Mi señor, tiene una visita mi rey

-Claro, enseguida voy, ya puedes retirarte

-Yo me voy a buscar a Gandalf - dijo Bilbo levantándose de su silla

-Claro, te veo más tarde sí?

-Si, por supuesto - dijo Bilbo saliendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la respiración agitada

Inicio pov Thorin

Lo había logrado, había logrado que Bilbo se fijara en mi, ahora él sabía lo que yo sentía por él y eso me alegraba ya que yo sabía que el sentía lo mismo por mi. Ahora me estaba dirigiendo hacia el trono donde vería a la visita, maldita visita si no hubiera sido por ella ahora mismo estuviera besando a Bilbo. Ya había llegado al trono y vi que la visita era mi primo Dain.

-Dain, que gusto verte (nótese mi sarcasmo)

-Thorin lo mismo digo, que gusto volver a verte

-Y a que debo tu visita?

-Vengo para el festival, sabes bien que yo no soy de perderme una buena fiesta

-Si eso lo sé

-Además venía a dejarte a alguien

-Quien es?

-Miralo por tu mismo

Al instante que mi primo dijo eso, me giré y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, sinceramente esto no era verdad

-Aleane - dije para luego acercarme a ella

-Hola Thorin, tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo ella al momento en que se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba


	7. Proclamación de Matrimonio

Había salido con Gandalf hace dos horas, habíamos recorrido todo Dale arreglando los preparativos para el festival, ya habíamos arreglado el asunto de la comida y ya habíamos decorado la plaza, ahora solo faltaba adornar el palacio.

Llegamos al palacio, nada parecía fuera de lugar tal parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Estaba un poco confundido respecto a lo que sucedió, nunca en mi mente pasó la idea de que mi amor fuera correspondido, pero tal parecía que no era así, había estado tan cerca de besarle, de sentir sus labios contra los míos, de sentir esa sensación de calidez que sólo esa persona especial te puede dar, pero no, no sucedió y todo por esa inoportuna visita que lo había arruinado todo. Estaba nervioso eso si, no lo veía desde la mañana, tal vez él está igual que yo, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que me dirigí donde el se ubicaba y observé algo que me hizo decaer muy pronto.

Inicio Pov Thorin

Aleane estaba ahí, parada justo en frente de mi, no lo podía creer, se suponía que ella estaba muerta, no podía simplemente estar ahí.

-No te alegras de verme querido - dijo ella

-¿Como es que estas aquí? - le pregunté

\- Yo mejor me retiro - dijo Dain

-Siempre estuve con vida Thorin

-Y si es así porque nunca te apareciste?

-Temía que al volver ya no me amarás, que no sintieras algo por mi, no podía vivir si eso ocurría

-Pero si podías vivir viéndome sufrir tu muerte? No es cierto?

-Tenía que hacer que creyeras que yo estaba muerta, sólo así matarías al dragón

-Entonces te hiciste pasar por muerta pero nunca llegaste a decírmelo

-Ya te dije porque no me aparecí

-Y porque si te apareces ahora?

-Porque ya no podía vivir alejada de ti, te necesito Thorin

-Pero yo, ya no a ti

-A lo que vi ayer creo que si me necesitas

-Que viste? - pregunté confundido

-Thorin anoche no te fijaste con quien bailaste?

-No, la única persona con quien baile fue para un fin en específico

-Pues ahora me siento usada querido, porque yo fui con quien bailaste anoche

-Como podías haber sido tú? Si apenas vienes llegando

-Yo llegué ayer en la mañana a Dale y cuando me enteré del baile vi apropiado venir, lo que nunca me imaginé fue que me sacarás a bailar y menos que me besarás

-Ya te dije que sólo te utilicé para un fin en específico

-Para cual?

-Provocarle celos a alguien

Al momento que dije eso Aleane encendió en furia, nunca en mi vida la había visto así

-Como que para provocar celos? - Respondió ella alzando la voz un poco y totalmente enfadada

-Así es querida, tal parece que ya no eres la única persona la cual habita en mi corazón. En tu ausencia he encontrado a alguien quien puede curar las heridas que tu me causaste. Ya no eres la persona para mi

-Pero soy tu prometida - dijo ella con enojo

-Ya no más querida. Tu te fuiste y otra persona llegó

-Si crees Thorin Oakenshield que te saldrás con la tuya te equivocas, yo era y soy tu prometida y siempre lo seré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer lo intentaré para tenerte a mi lado

Cuando terminó de decirlo se acercó a mí y me besó, no se sentía bien, sin amor, seco, frío por lo cual no lo respondí. Cuando al fin Aleane se quitó de encima mío fue cuando lo vi, Bilbo estaba parado justo en frente de la puerta pasmado, no se movía, sólo me miraba con tristeza y decepción y eso me hizo sentir mal.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera explicarle salió de ahí corriendo, sin darme chance de explicarle

-BILBO!! - grité para que se detuviera pero lo único que hice fue que corriera más rápido

Cuando vi que no se iba a detener corrí tras él intentando alcanzarlo pero él entró a su habitación

-Bilbo abreme, necesito hablar contigo

-No hay nada de que hablar Thorin - dijo él al otro lado de la puerta con su voz un poco quebrada

-Quiero explicarte lo que viste abajo

-Para que? Yo no soy tu pareja para que me lo vengas a explicar

-Bilbo por favor abreme

-No Thorin, sólo olvidate de lo que pasó ayer y de lo que pasó esta mañana si?

-Pero yo no quiero olvidar - dije en un susurro apenas audible

-Pero debes, sólo fue un día Thorin, nada más. Eso que sientes por mí no es real, es sólo una emoción del momento, ese eres tú creando una distracción para tu dolor, eso no es real

-Si no lo es porque no me abres la puerta

-Porque no quiero que me veas cómo estoy, ya que yo también creí que era real

-Bilbo, abre por favor

-Thorin retiraré si? No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es

No podía creer las palabras de Bilbo, esto SI era real, muy real, por eso decidí que mejor era dejarlo solo por un momento. Bajé las gradas y al final de ellas se encontraban Aleane y Dain

-Thorin te andaba buscando. Estas bien? No te ves muy bien - dijo Dain

-Si, si lo estoy. Que ocurre para que me buscabas

-Bueno primo estuve hablando con Aleane y estuvimos pensando que tal vez sea hora de que al fin se casen

-Perdón?

-Si bueno. Como la última vez no pudieron pensaba que tal vez ahora si. Bueno si tu quieres

Miré a Aleane y vi que esta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ya no me quedaba nada más, Bilbo ya no quería algo conmigo, ya no podría estar con él y además yo ya estaba un poco viejo, necesitaba afirmar mi reino, así que no tuve otra opción que aceptar la propuesta

-Claro Dain, tienes razón, hay que acabar con lo que iniciamos

-Ecelente, la haremos dentro de tres meses así todo estará listo y preparado

-Me parece bien - dijo Aleane

-A mi también - interrumpí

Después de que dije eso Aleane se acercó a mí

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero querido, vete acostumbrando

Dijo para luego dar la vuelta y desaparecer.

Fin pov Thorin

Todo el pueblo estaba como loco, para ese festival no había mejor manera de inaugurarlo que con la proclamación de compromiso del rey y de su prometida levantada de los muertos. Todos estaban felices excepto la familia real y Bilbo, aunque sonará ilógico la familia real eran los que menos se habían alegrado por la noticia, a pesar de que ellos quisieran mucho a Aleane está nueva parecía muy diferente a la que una vez fue. Bilbo por su parte era de los que menos se habían alegrado y eso era de esperarse, ya no era el mismo hobbit que había llegado ahí, cada día que pasaba su alegría decaía más y más y eso Thorin lo notaba.

Inicio pov Bilbo

Había salido temprano a recoger leña para el almuerzo. Ahora de además ayudar en el festival ayudaba en el Palacio, ya nada era como cuando llegué y eso que ya había pasado un mes desde eso, un mes desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Thorin, un mes desde que las oportunidades para mi con él se habían acabado, un mes desde que mis sentimientos murieron y a decir verdad no se sentía nada bien. Ya había llegado de recoger la leña, me encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio, cuando estaba por entrar una voz me llamó y yo voltee a ver

-Oye, hobbit. Podrías venir aquí - me dijo la futura reina

-Claro que se le ofrece mandam-

\- Quiero que me ayudes, necesito que agarres ese abanico de ahí y me abanique, ya no soporto el calor

-Disculpe creo que se ha equivocado

-Perdón?

-Yo no soy sirviente mi señora

-A no? Entonces que haces aquí?

-Soy invitado, vengo a ayudar en el festival

-Disculpa como dijiste que te llamas? - pregunto ella con curiosidad

-Bilbo mi señora

-Así que tu eres Bilbo, he escuchado mucho de ti querido

-C-como q-que?- dije titubeante

-Se que tu eres el que quería quitarme a Escudo de Roble querido

-No se de que habla - dije agachando la mirada

-Oh claro que sabes, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo, pero tranquilo no le diré a nadie. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa él es mío de nadie más, ni tu ni nadie lograrán quitármelo y si lo intentas lo pagarás muy caro ¿entendiste?

-Si madam - respondí

-Excelente, bueno me voy, fue un placer hablar contigo Bilbo, espero volverte a hablar pronto

Cuando al fin se fue no lo podía creer, ella me había amenazado por algo que ya no era cierto, a no ser de que Thorin volviera a sentir algo por mi y ella lo estuviera notando. Sinceramente estaba muy confundido.

...


	8. Tarea para Bilbo Bolsón

Me dirigía hacia el salón de invitados, ya habían pasado tres días desde que la futura reina me había amenazado, sinceramente todavía no entendía bien lo que había pasado, estaba muy confundido, como creía ella que yo iba a poder estar con Thorin a tan sólo meses de la boda, ella había ganado, lo tenía a él, tenía el amor de el cosa que yo había perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, ahora no me quedaba de otra que ver cómo me arrebata todo lo que yo quería. Ya no había marcha atrás ya todo estaba hecho, creo que tal vez si aquella vez le hubiera dicho a Thorin que lo nuestro si era real tal vez sólo quizás todo fuera diferente, pero ese día hablo el miedo, el orgullo todo eso que permitió que mis sentimientos hablarán. Me dirigí al salón, ya el festival estaba en su fase media lo cual significaba que ya no tenía tantas obligaciones como antes. En el salón se encontraban todos los grandes Reyes de la Tierra Media, se encontraban ahí por motivos políticos y como yo ayudaba en el Palacio me habían enviado a servirles. Entré y cuando observe quienes se encontraban ahí pude a observar a grandes Reyes tales como Dáin Pie de Hierro, Bardo El Cazador de Dragones, Traundil Rey del Bosque y por supuesto Thorin Escudo de Roble, al verle no pude evitar estremecerme, a pesar de que vivíamos en el mismo lugar las oportunidades para vernos eran escasas ya que el tenía responsabilidades como rey y por mi parte la verdad no me sentía bien cuando estaba con el por razones que ya conocemos.

-Creo Thorin que deberíamos aumentar las fortalezas en los límites de los reinos así los orcos no atacarán con más frecuencia - escuché a decir Bardo

-Yo también pienso lo mismo - dijo Dáin

-Lo mismo digo yo así ya no tendremos más heridos - dijo Traundil - sabes bien lo que es tratar con personas así, si no mira a Bilbo, cuando él llegó vino de un ataque de orcos - dijo a la hora que me señalaba y todos volvían a verme

\- En eso tienen razón - dijo Thorin mirándome fijamente para después apartar la vista de mí- pero como sabremos por donde están atacando los orcos para poder reforzar esa zona?-

-Tendremos que enviar a un espía, alguien que pueda pasar por desapercibido, alguien que nos diga la ubicación exacta para poder reforzar la zona - dijo Bardo

-Y quien es esa persona?, que yo sepa no conocemos a tal persona que pueda hacerlo - dijo Dáin

-Yo si- dijo Traundil - hay una persona que es capaz de hacerlo y que puede pasar por desapercibido por cualquier criatura - dijo firmemente

-Y quien es? - dijo Thorin

-Bilbo Bolsón- dijo muy seguro de su respuesta y dejándome muy confundido

-Que yo qué?!? - dije alterado y un poco asustado

-Que tu puedes ser nuestro espía, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirnos la ubicación de los orcos y listo - dijo muy seguro de si mismo y como si la tarea fuera lo más fácil del mundo

-Y que te hace creer que no me verán?

\- A lo que a mi concierne tú lograste sobrevivir a al ataque en el bosque negro porque te supiste ocultar, ellas no te vieron y tu tuviste oportunidad de escapar, o me equivoco?

-No, la verdad no-

-Tu decides Bilbo - dijo derrepente Thorin - si quieres puedes ir, si no, no te obligaremos - dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-Lo haré, sólo que no podré hacerlo solo-

-Yo te acompañaré - dijo Traundil de pronto

-No, no la harás - dijo Thorin de pronto - necesito que te quedes para que traigas refuerzos para cuando Bilbo llegue del viaje-

-Está bien, pero quien le acompañará?

-Yo lo decidiré- dijo observándome fijamente

Sinceramente había aceptado la tarea para poder alejarme del Palacio unos días, ya no podía seguir atrapado ahí con todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba distraerme, no deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba y alejarme por unos días me parecía estupendo. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, ya estaba acomodando las cosas para mi viaje cuando alguien tocó mi puerta

-Puedo pasar- dijo Traundil al otro lado de la puerta

-Claro pasa, sinceramente no te esperaba

-Veo que te tomaste enserio lo de la tarea- dijo a la hora que observaba mi equipaje sobre la cama

-Bueno si. Sinceramente pienso irme lo antes posible, necesito alejarme unos días de aquí

-Supongo que sí, apuesto a que es duro verlo a él con otra persona, verdad?

-Mucho diría yo, sinceramente me ha afectado mucho- dije sentándome a la par de él, en la cama - nunca creí que sufriría tanto por alguien, pero al parecer me equivoqué - dije posando mi mirada en el piso

-Quieres que te ayude con eso- dijo el en un susurro cerca de mi oreja - yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar ese mal trato que te dió ese maldito enano - dijo acercándose más a mi y metiendo su mano en mi camisa

-Traundil, que haces? - le pregunté intentando soltarme de su agarre

-Estoy ayudante a olvidar - dijo para después morderme el lóbulo de la oreja y arrojarme a la cama quedando él encima mío.

Sin más que esperar se acercó a mí y me besó, no era un beso dulce, era más bien como uno cargado de deseo por parte de él y de oposición de parte mía, la verdad es que yo solo lo veía como amigo no como algo más pero tal parecía que el no me veía a mi de esa forma, a pesar de que yo no correspondía al beso él continuó y no tuve más opción que corresponder, yo no me sentía bien la verdad es que yo quería hacer esto con otra persona no con él, pero no podía escapar , el me tenía atrapado, el beso continuó por unos minutos pero él quería más que eso, él quería profundizarlo, intentaba por todos los medios abrir mi boca para poder pasar su lengua pero yo me aferraba con uñas y dientes a no hacerlo, él metió su mano izquierda en mi pecho y lo otra la fue bajando hasta mis pantalones hasta llegar a meter su mano en ellos. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo alguien entró a mi habitación logrando que Traundil se alejara de mi para que yo pudiera ver quien era el que había llegado. Thorin estaba ahí frente a mi puerta mirándonos a ambos con una cara de decepción y dolor

-Venía a decirte quien te va a acompañar pero veo que estás ocupado, así que vendré más tarde - dijo para luego marcharse

-Thorin espera ¡no! No te vallas - dije para luego salir tras él - Thorin esperame! - dije siguiéndolo hasta el balcón donde se paró y recostó - dímelo, quien va a ir conmigo? - dije sin recibir respuesta - Thorin?

-Le pedí a Fili y a Kili que te acompañarán pero dijeron que no podían, luego le dije a Gandalf y tampoco puede y a otros enanos y ninguno pudo, así que no me quedó otra que acompañarte

-Tú!?

-Si, bueno soy el único que puede

\- Y que hay del festival y la boda?

-Del festival se encargará Dáin y para la boda, bueno nosotros llegaremos antes de eso

-Bueno, creo que está bien, que dijo Aleane?

-No le he dicho aún y no le diré, no necesito su permiso

-Thorin, con respecto a lo que viste abajo.. No fue lo que crees

-Y que crees que yo creo? - dijo observándome a los ojos

-Lo que cualquiera en tu posición creería

-Bilbo, no necesitas explicarme nada, tu y yo no somos nada, no se lo diré a nadie además- dijo para empezar a retirarse fracasando en el acto ya que yo le agarré la mano para que me mirara

-Enserio quieres que no seamos nada, tu y yo?

-Bilbo, porque.. dices eso..-

-Porque se te notá Thorin, tu no sólo quieres ser mi amigo - dije observándolo fijamente

-Y tu que quieres Bilbo? - Respondió el acercándose

-Yo tampoco ser sólo eso Thorin- dije susurrando

No había acabado de decirlo cuando él ya había acortado la distancia entre nosotros. Al fin había pasado, al fin podía sentirlo, sentir que era mío por unos segundos, sentir al fin esa conexión entre ambos, esa corriente eléctrica que subía por mi columna cuando él metía su lengua dentro de mi boca y comenzaba a explorar en ella. Él había acuñado mi rostro con sus manos, sosteniéndose firmemente de mis mejillas, mientras mis manos subían por su cuello hasta enredar mis manos sobre su nuca hasta meter mis manos en su cabello sosteniendo me firmemente para que mis rodillas no flanquearan.

Inicio pov Thorin

Ya lo había hecho, ya había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, ya no podía resistir más. Los labios de Bilbo eran dulces, cargados de amor y deseo, nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo así, ese pequeño hobbit me tenía como un idiota enamorado desecante de poseer sus labios, de subcionarlos, de saborearlos, de sentirlos, de saber que era mió de nadie más. Mi corazón casi salía de mi pecho, esa era una de las mejores sensaciones que había podido sentir, ese sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, eso que me hacía sentir correspondido. Lentamente me fuí separando de él pero sin aún soltarle y mirándole a los ojos

-Bilbo- dije con amor

-Thorin- dijo con ternura

...


	9. Salida de Viaje

Aún tenia su rostro en mis manos, sus dulces ojos me miraban con amor, no quería que este momento se acabará, todo era perfecto, todo estaba como debería estar.

-No creo que esto sea correcto - dijo él

-¿Porque no? - respondí

-Te vas a casar - dijo el con tristeza

-Puedo cancelarla

-No, no debes, si lo haces ella acabará conmigo y seguramente contigo también

-Quién? - dije preocupado

-Aleane. Me dijo que si me acercaba a ti de esta manera se encargaría de hacerme sufrir , dijo que lo pagaría muy caro si lo hacía

Maldita Aleane, ella lo había hecho, lo había intimidado para que no se acercara a mi, con razón Bilbo no se había acercado a mi esos días

-No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargaré de que no te haga daño, de ahora en adelante tu eres mi tesoro y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño - dije provocando que él se sonrojara

-Entonces tu seras el mío - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ahora quiero que te alistes, saldremos en una hora.

-Como tu digas Thorin - dijo para luego alzarse de puntillas y darme un pequeño beso en los labios obviamente correspondido.

Fin Pov Thorin

Bilbo se dirigió hacia su cuarto para terminar de empacar, cuando llegó pudo ver al rey de los elfos todavía ahí

-Creí que te habías ido - dijo el castaño

-Te estaba esperando - Respondió

-Para que? Terminar lo de antes ?

-Disculpa por eso, creo que esa no fue la mejor manera de llamar tu atención

-No, no lo fue

-Sólo quiero que sepas Bilbo que mi interés por ti es grande y si, se que talves yo no lo sea para ti ya que Thorin es a quién amas pero quiero que sepas. Si el te abandona, puedes venir a mi cuando quieras

-Lo agradezco de verdad, pero no creo que el me abandone

-Eso habrá que verlo - Respondió el elfo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación de Bilbo

Inicio pov Bilbo

Sinceramente no sabía que pasaba con Traundil, el era mi amigo, siempre lo fue , por eso no veía posible una relación con él, aunque tal parecía que él no pensaba lo mismo. A pesar de todo eso estaba feliz, feliz de saber que tenía a Thorin, de que tenía alguien con quien compartir una vida, de tenerlo a él solo para mi, aunque aún faltaba quitar a Aleane del camino lo cual seria muy difícil pero posible. Termine de empacar y tocaron a mí puerta

-Puedo pasar - pregunto Thorin

-Claro, adelante

-Ya terminaste de empacar?

-Justo vengo terminando

-Pues me parece excelente, listo para irnos Mr Baggins

-Por supuesto mi Rey - dije sonriente para luego salir junto con Thorin

Fin Pov Bilbo

Bilbo y Thorin ya se habían ido, nadie sabía de su salida excepto los Reyes, Gandalf y la familia real sin incluir a Aleane. Esta última no sabía nada de lo que había pasado ese día, demasiada confiada en sí misma como para sospechar algo.

-Sirviente - llamó ella

-Si mi majestad - Respondió Viscar sirviente real

-Llama al rey, dile que lo ocupó un momento

-Claro majestad - Respondió él para luego salir y regresar una hora después -Majestad el rey no se encuentra

-Como que no se encuentra?

-Salió hace una hora majestad

-Y hacia donde?

-No lo sé majestad, pero me dijeron que salió junto a un Hobbit mi lady

-Un Hobbit!!??

-Si mi señora

-Sal de aquí! Y avisame cuando Escudo de Roble regrese!

-Lo que ordene majestad

No lo podía creer, ese maldito hobbit se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo, no era idiota, sabía plenamente que Thorin todavía sentía algo por Bilbo, por eso había amenazado al hobbit, para que no se acercara a él, pero tal parecía que no había funcionado. Debía pensar, necesitaba hacer algo para que ese mediano no se acercara a Thorin, aún si debía matarlo lo haría. Nadie nunca había logrado ganarle, ese hobbit no sería el primero.


	10. Bajo la luz de la Luna

Habíamos salido de Dale hace tres horas, ya habíamos recorrido un largo trecho, estábamos más allá de las fronteras , lo que debíamos hacer era poder encontrar el campamento de los orcos para poder enviar tropas allí y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, pero aún no los habíamos encontrado y el viaje se estaba haciendo muy cansado así que decidimos acampar cerca de un lago para recuperar fuerzas. Thorin se encargó de traer la leña, mientras yo me encargaba de la comida. A pesar de que ambos íbamos solos, él siempre me tuvo respeto en el viaje, no se si es porque temía que yo lo apartará o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera me había tocado, ni un beso o un abrazo, pero nada había sucedido, nuestra charla no pasaba de cosas sobre el clima o sobre cómo debía actuar frente a los orcos, pero el tema sobre nosotros no había salido a relucir.

Cuando Thorin llegó con leña, encendí el fuego y puse a cocinar la carne que había traído del Palacio

-No te preocupes tanto - dijo el

-Que no me preocupe de que?

-La comida, no te preocupes tanto por ella, después de todo sólo somos nosotros los que lo vamos a comer

-Eso no significa que no deba saber bien Oakenshield. La comida debe saber bien siempre, no importa quién la coma

-Eso si, pero lo que intentaba era que vinieras aquí donde mi, y que te olvides de la comida - dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

-En ese caso - dije acercándome y sentándome en sus piernas - deberías de haberlo dicho- dije para que el luego se acercara a mi y tomará mis labios

Al principio el beso era lento, con ternura y amor, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvió uno lleno de deseo,amor y lujuria. Yo lo tomé del cabello y la nuca, mientras él me agarraba de la cintura y lentamente metía su mano en mi camisa para así tocar mi piel. -Ahh- gemí al sentir como pasaba de besar mi boca a besar mi cuello y suavemente a morderlo. Mis manos danzaban en sus cabellos mientras las suyas jugueteaban por todo mi pecho.

-Thorin- dije con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada. -Thorin!- dije de nuevo.

-Si Bilbo- dijo mirándome con el rostro con un leve rubor

-Deberíamos cenar -

-Si. Deberíamos - dijo besándome nuevamente

-No Thorin, cenemos primero ¿si?. Después haremos lo que quieras

-Está bien, cenemos - Respondió él con un poco de mala gana.

Serví la cena, se que Thorin estaba molesto, se le podía notar, pero él debía entender que yo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer estos viajes. Podía jurar que si seguíamos en lo que estábamos haciendo, pronto hubiera caído en sus brazos, rendido por el cansancio y eso no es lo que se quería.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Thorin se levantó y acomodó su cama cerca del fuego y se acostó en ella. Al parecer nada iba a suceder esa noche.

-Me iré a dar un baño - dije

-Claro, ten cuidado - dijo él

Me asombraba lo enojado que se puso por no haber llegado a más antes, sinceramente creí que no se lo tomaría tan a pecho , pero estaba en un error, si lo tomo a pecho, muy a pecho.

Tratando de no tomarle mucha atención me dirigí hacia el lago, este no estaba muy lejos del campamento y no era muy grande ni profundo, sinceramente era perfecto. Me quite la ropa y me metí en el lago. Comencé a restregar mi cuerpo lentamente, cuando de repente sentí unas firmes manos aferrarse a mi cintura, mientras algo o alguien me comenzaba a besar el cuello desde mi espalda.

-Thorin?- pregunté

-No pude aguantar Bilbo - dijo comenzando a besar mi oreja

-Quieres hacerlo aquí? Ya?

-Donde sea y cuando sea Bilbo, mientras que sea contigo, y entiendo si no quieres, no estás obligado a hacerlo.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

-Por mi, está bien - dije. Cuando termine de decirlo se acercó a mí y me besó, un beso con hambre, con deseo, con amor. Yo puse mis manos en su nuca y el puso las suyas en mi cintura, levantándolas de vez en cuando para tocar mi pecho. El metió su lengua en mi boca dándome así un apasionado beso, demostrándome su deseo por mí.

-Ven a la orilla - dijo separándose y tomando mi mano

Inicio Pov Narradora

Thorin guió a Bilbo hacia la orilla, donde minutos antes se había quitado la ropa, Thorin tomó una sábana y la coloco en el suelo, y poco a poco fue poniendo a Bilbo en esta. Él se inclinó sobre el castaño quedando este acorralado y con el enano entre sus piernas, Thorin se inclinó y tomó a Bilbo por los labios y lentamente fue bajando por su cuello y clavículas dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, demostrando así que ahora el castaño le pertenecía a él, a nadie más. Thorin fue bajando lentamente con los besos hasta llegar a las tetillas del castaño, tomó una entre sus labios y comenzó a besarla -Ahh- gimió el castaño al sentir el enano hacer eso, el otro tomó eso como una señal y fue bajando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del castaño, al ver que este ya estaba duro, tomó el miembro con sus manos y comenzó a bajar y a subir poco a poco -Thorin..Ahh- gimió otra vez, Thorin siguió con su tarea de besar al castaño, guió su boca hasta la del castaño, cuando llegó a su cara se dió cuenta de cuán afortunado era por tener a alguien como Bilbo, más ahora que lo veía con sus respiración agitada y su pecho y mejillas con un hermoso rubor, se acercó y devoró la la boca del menor, aumentando la velocidad de su mano, -Thorin.. Ahh..me voy a correr,.. Quita la mano - pero como si no lo hubiera escuchado el enano no quitó su mano y más bien aumentó la velocidad -Thorin!!..- exclamó Bilbo a la hora que se corría en la mano del mayor, Thorin como si no hubiera pasado nada, en lugar de limpiar su mano se inclinó sobre Bilbo y le besó. Un beso con deseo, un beso con ganas de gritarle al mundo que quería hacerlo suyo, que quería poseerlo. -Si quieres lo podemos dejar aquí - dijo el enano, -que ni.. Se te ocurra.. Oakenshield - dijo Bilbo con la voz entrecortada, y como si hubiera sido jalado por una fuerza invisible Thorin se inclinó sobre Bilbo besándolo mientras su mano bajaba hasta la entrada del mediano. Su mano aún con restos del semen de Bilbo la utilizó para hacer la tarea, primera metió uno pero al ver que el menor no se quejaba metió otro, y de una vez sintió la tensión del mediano, metía y sacaba sus dedos para que el menor se acostumbrara a él y cuando vio que lo hizo metió un tercer dígito, -AAHH!! - gimió Bilbo, pero era un gemido entre placer y dolor, Thorin siguió metiéndolos y sacándolos hasta que encontró un punto que hizo que el menor gimiera y temblara ante semejante satisfacción, -Lo encontré- susurro victorioso sacando sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre el mediano y tomó su miembro y lo puso sobre la entrada del mediano, poco a poco fue entrando hasta que de una estocada lo penetró, -AAAHHH!!!- gimió Bilbo, a pesar de que estuviera dilatado, el miembro de Thorin era de un tamaño considerable y eso hacía que sintiera un fuerte dolor en las entrañas. Thorin no se movió, aunque eso iba en contra de sus instintos ya que deseaba poseer a Bilbo ya, pero debía controlarse por el bien del mediano, Thorin se quedó allí susurrando cosas de cariño al mediano cuando lo sintió mover sus caderas en señal de que se podía mover, empezó lento pero al ver que Bilbo ya no sufría aumentó la velocidad haciendo que el menor temblara debajo suyo por el placer, -Ahh- gimieron al unísono, ambos juntos consumiéndose en acto tan vulgar para otros y tan natural para ellos, entregándose en alma y cuerpo al otro, no importando quien los viera o escuchara, ahora sólo existían ellos, sólo dos en ese bosque, dos almas, dos cuerpos uniéndose, sentimientos correspondidos, un mundo sin problemas, un mundo donde sólo existían ellos. -Ahh.. Thorin - dijo el mediano y para el enano no había mejor sinfonía que escuchar eso de su amado, con su índice levantó la barbilla de Bilbo para que esté lo mirara, -Sólo..Mío..Bilbo- dijo Oakenshield -Sólo..Tuyo..Thorin.. - Respondió Bilbo. Al escuchar esto Thorin no aguanto y se vino dentro del mediano, este al sentir esto se vino en el pecho de Thorin y en parte de él. Thorin esperó que las olas post orgasmo pasarán y lentamente salió de Bilbo. Se acostó al lado de Bilbo y este se acurrucó en el pecho del rey. -Te amo Bilbo- dijo el rey susurrándole al oído, -Y yo a a ti Thorin - Respondió Bilbo para luego caer dormido entre los brazos de su amante. Thorin no tardó mucho en dormir, sólo de quedó con en el mediano sobre su pecho.

Ambos bajo la luz de la Luna.


	11. Intentando Salvarse

Ya había amanecido, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos y habiéndolos de nuevo con tal de que se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, no parecía ser muy tarde lo mucho las ocho de la mañana, me moví un poco para levantarme cuando sentí una mano aferrarse a mi cintura, voltee mi rostro y vi la mejor de las escenas que había podido presenciar en mi vida, Thorin estaba de espaldas mio abrazándose de mi cintura, tenía los párpados cerrados pero sus pestañas se movían un poco, su boca esta ligeramente abierta incitando así juntar sus labios con los míos, y así lo hice, como pude me di la vuelta y tomé sus labios con los míos produciendo que se despertara y me mirara a los ojos

-Buenos Días - dije sonriendo en el acto

-Buenos Días - respondió él también sonriendo - Dormiste bien?- preguntó

-Mejor que nunca - respondí robándole un pequeño beso

-Me alegra - respondió - creo que deberíamos levantarnos, se nos hará tarde -

-Claro, sólo espera a que me cambié - respondí saliendo de sus brazos y levantándome para ir por mi ropa. Sinceramente no me daba vergüenza que Thorin me viera así, después de lo que había pasado anoche no tenía porque sentir pudor ¿no?. Todo cambió anoche, ya no me sentía inseguro, podía estar completamente seguro porque sabía que el estaría ahí para protegerme. Aunque solo fuera por ahora ya que en el momento que volviéramos al castillo él tendría que asumir sus responsabilidades como rey y claro, como esposo. Eso último me hacia sentir mal, ¿Thorin se casaría después de lo que habíamos pasado? ¿Me cambiaría a mí por esa chica?. Mejor dejaba de pensar en estupideces y disfrutaba el momento. Si esto iba a durar poco sería mejor que lo disfrutará al máximo.

Tomé mis ropas y me las puse, al terminar tomé las de Thorin las cuales estaban al lado mío y se las tendí para que se las pusiera, me fui y me dirigí hacia el campamento que habíamos montado en la noche, todo estaba igual que ayer excepto por la ahora muerta fogata. Decidí tomar unas cuantas frutas para que cuando Thorin volviera no nos fuéramos con el estómago vacío y de paso aproveché para alimentar a los ponis.

Thorin llego al rato, desayunados salimos hacía el lugar el cual el Rey Bardo dijo que había visto una jauría de orcos atacando. El camino se me hizo extrañamente corto a lo que pensé que sería, todo era de un color sin vida algo normal en un lugar infectado de orcos y otras bestias inmundas. Cuando encontramos un lugar decente y seguro para expiar a los orcos nos bajamos de los ponis y nos pusimos a acomodar todo para poder infiltrarme al campamento orco.

-Deberás tener mucho cuidado ahí - dijo Thorin de repente

-Si, lo sé. Lo bueno es que si me pasa algo tendré a quien me defienda - le dije sonriendo

-Hablo en serio Bilbo, si te pasa algo ahí no se que haría sin ti - dijo acercándose y tomando mi cintura en sus brazos

-No tienes de que preocuparte Thorin, en serio. Prometo cuidarme

-Esta bien, pero si me necesitas nada más gritas, ¿si? - dijo preocupado

-De acuerdo - dije para acercarme a él y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios

Cuando me separé de Thorin agarré mis cosas, me despedí de él y camine rumbo al campamento orco. Camine por bastante rato hasta que por fin logré dar con el campamento. No parecía un campamento normal, más bien parecía un tiradero que campamento, todo estaba lleno de lodo y los orcos estaban profundamente dormidos cosa que me parecía extraña ya que apenas pasaba del medio día. Tal y como me lo había dicho Thorin busqué un lugar donde pudiera pasar el ejército que Traundill mandaría a atacar, busqué por un rato tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que cualquier cosa haría que esas cosas despertarán, cuando ya tenía un rato de buscar logré dar con el lugar perfecto para atacar, era nada más y nada menos que una entrada tapada con ramas y hojas, parecía que por ahí se podía pasar al campamento, tal vez una entrada secreta hecha por los orcos.

Me emocioné tanto por haberla encontrado que no me di cuenta de unas ramas detrás mío y caí sobre ellas provocando un gran ruido, giré mi cabeza para ver si había despierto los orcos y para mi buena o mala suerte logré despertar a uno lo malo es que uno enorme. Como pude me arrastre haciendo el menor ruido posible, me escondí en la entrada secreta y trate de no hacer ruido. Me pose sobre la pared y espere a que el orco durmiera pero para mi desgracia el orco se levantó y por algún motivo se acercó a donde yo estaba, el maldito me había olido y ahora estaba olfateando todo el lugar para encontrarme. Traté de relajarme para poder encontrar una salida y tratar de salir vivo de esta, el orco se acercó a la entrada ya muy cerca mió, como pude me escabullí debajo de él, provocando que el orco gritara y despertará a los demás. Como pude corrí a lo que mis piernas me daban, hiba corriendo tan rápido que no me di cuenta de unas ramas en el camino y me caí cayendo por un peñasco logrando lastimarme el brazo, a pesar del dolor no podía quedarme parado así que seguí corriendo, me di la vuelta mientras corría y vi a un par de orcos tras mi y una jauría detrás. Cuando vi que no iba a poder salir grité con todas mis fuerzas -¡THORIN!- apenas termine de gritar seguí corriendo como pude pero por desgracia me encerré entre una pared de tierracon los orcos acorralándome, no tenía escapatoria, los orcos me atacarían tarde o temprano. Se acercaron a mi y por instinto tapé mi rostro esperando el golpe, pero no llegó sólo escuche un gritó, me destapé la cara y pude ver a Thorin con los orcos degollados a sus pies

-Bilbo.. Estas bien? - pregunto asustado viendo mi cuerpo he inspeccionando que nada me haya pasado

-Si, sólo un poco golpeado y asustado - respondí casi en un susurro ya que el shock por el susto me tenía aterrado y al parecer Thorin lo notó ya que me abrasó y me junto a su pecho

-Lo. Siento. Mucho. Bilbo, me asuste mucho cuando gritaste por eso vine tan rápido como pude - dijo él al borde del llanto, nunca lo había visto así, casi siempre presentaba ante todos la cara de macho rudo, pero ahí ante mi lo único que pude ver fue tristeza ante el solo pensamiento de perderme. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ni Aleane ni nadie iba a impedir que fuéramos felices juntos

-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien. No tienes porque preocuparte, si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera muerto pero me salvaste. Gracias - dije y él me agarró del rostro y me besó, ese beso demostró que ni orcos, enanos, elfos ni ninguna otra criatura de la edad media iba a impedir nuestra felicidad

-Será mejor que nos vallamos - dijo él separándose de mi

-Si, es lo mejor - dije para después ser ayudado por Thorin a levantarme y regresar al reino.


	12. Un ser en el reino

Íbamos de regreso al Palacio, ya yo había hecho lo que me habían mandado hacer y casi muero en el intento sino hubiera sido de Thorin, gracias a él estaba a salvo, me había salvado de esos malditos orcos que se me habían puesto atrás. Aquí es donde me di cuenta que Thorin siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarme no importará lo que sucediera, él siempre iba a estar para mi, y aunque temía lo que Aleane me hiciera por estar con Thorin sabía plenamente que el me cuidaría de ella y de cualquier otro ser que quisiera hacerme daño.

El camino fue calmo a pesar de que habíamos dejado una pandilla de orcos tras nosotros y eso me sorprendió ya que creí que nos encontrarían, pero no, no pudieron encontrarnos y eso lo agradecí mucho. A pesar de que nos había tomado dos días llegar al campamento orco, el regreso lo pudimos hacer en medio día ya que habíamos encontrado un camino orco que nos ahorro mucho camino, aunque cabe decir que dicho camino era de lo más mugriento que hubiera podido imaginar, y aunque rogué a Thorin que tomáramos otro camino, el muy cabeza dura se le metió la idea y no había nada que se la pudiera sacar, también cabe decir que dicha idea logró que las ropas que llevábamos quedará hecha un completo desastre, pero a pesar de ello podimos llegar antes al reino.

Llegamos, gracias a Aule que casi nadie nos vio, y a nadie me refiero a los enanos de la aldea, pero para mi mala suerte cuando íbamos llegando al castillo nos topamos a Fili, Kili, Dwaling, Ori, Gandalf yDis que al vernos estallaron en risas por nuestro estado, más Fili y Kili cabe decir, ese par no paró de reír hasta que llegamos al castillo y eso que era lo más normal que pasó, ya que Gandalf y Dis al vernos a Thorin y a mi agarrados de las manos no pararon de sonreír con una completa satisfacción, Dis veía a Thorin y Gandalf a mi y como si lo hubieran ensayado nos mandaron a los dos un guiño que produjo un gran sonrojo en mi y una gran carcajada en Gandalf.

Me dirigí junto a Thorin hacia el Palacio, debía asearme después de todo, ya no soportaba más estar sucio. Íbamos a medio camino cuando a Thorin lo llamaron por mandato de la reina, tal parecía que ella quería verlo. Mi miedo de que ella sospechara que entre su futuro esposo y yo hubiera algo creció mucho, y al parecer Thorin lo notó ya que me agarró la mano y delicadamente la besó.

-No te preocupes Bilbo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo - dijo él

-Crees que ella sospeche algo?- dije temeroso

-No lo sé, pero te prometo algo. Nada ni nadie va a lograr separarme de ti, me entiendes?-

-Por supuesto - aclaré, y el me besó y lentamente se separó y se fue por el camino que tomó el guardia que nos vino a dar el anuncio

Inicio pov Thorin

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Aleane, ella me había mandado a llamar para hablar Dios quien sabe qué, pero ahí estaba yo, justo en frente de su puerta dispuesto a tocar y terminar de una vez por todas ese circo que se había montado. Estaba dispuesto a decirle a Aleane que iba a romper el compromiso por razones que ya tenemos obvias, y aunque creía que ella ya sabía lo de Bilbo, yo todavía tenía cierto temor al decirle, no porque ella me infundiera miedo, sino porque temía que le hiciera algo a mi pequeño hobbit de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Toqué la puerta y al otro lado de la puerta escuché la afirmación de que podía pasar. Entré y miré a Aleane en la cama, sólo llevaba puesto una fina bata que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo, estaba acostada a lo largo de la cama y con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Hola Thorin, te alegras de verme? - dijo ella

-Que es lo que quiere Aleane?- pregunté o medio exigí

-Nada, excepto, claro, darle una buena bienvenida a mi futuro esposo - dijo ella socarronamente

-Quien te dijo que eso es lo que quiero?- dije tratando de tomar valor para echarla de una vez de mi palacio y reino

-Nadie tiene que decirme nada querido, sé que tal vez el viaje fue muy cansado y por eso debías ser bien recibido, no lo crees?

-No quiero nada que provenga de ti, Aleane - dije ya serio y harto de que esa maldita no se iba

-Claro, ahora te consigues a ese estúpido hobbit para que complazca tus deseos de hombre y te olvidas de mí, no es cierto?- dijo ella enojada y levantándose de la cama

-Que?- pregunté confundido

-Hay no te hagas el cínico Thorin, yo sé lo que hiciste con él en el lago, sé que tú te enamoraste de él y me dejaste aquí plantada en este maldito castillo - respondió

-Como sabes lo del lago Alene?- pregunté sumamente confundido

-Te has perdido gran parte de mi vida Thorin, tal vez no sea la misma de antes, tal vez no sea la misma chica que conociste hace años. Nunca te preguntaste el por qué? - dijo ella casi gritando

-Muchas veces Aleane. Y siendo sincero quisiera que me explicaras -

-La muerte tiene un precio Thorin, mi muerte tuvo un precio -

-Que muerte Aleane?- interrogué

-Yo si morí Thorin. La vez del dragón yo si morí, cuando llegué al lugar el cual todos estamos destinados a llegar, quise volver, volver por ti, pero no había forma de regresar, estaba desesperada, no quería verte sufrir más por mi perdida, así que le pedí ayuda a un ser que habitaba ese reino, ese ser logró darme otra vez la vida pero con una condición, debía vivir el resto de mi vida como hechicera y sirvienta de él en el más allá. Cuando al fin pude regresar ya no era la misma, ese ser se adueñó de mi vida, de mi alma. Cada vez intentó hacer algo por mi cuenta, él toma el control y lo hace. Una vez le dije que rompería el hechizo pero lo único que hizo fue amenazarme, me dijo que él tomaría el control de toda la tierra media pero primero empezaría por aquí. El quiere adueñarse de tu reino Thorin, por eso se adueñó de mi aquel día que amenacé a Bilbo, yo no quería hacerlo, de veras, tienes que creerme- dijo ella llorando y arrodillándose ante mi

No sabía si creerle, lo que diciendo claramente aclaraba ciertos asuntos sobre ella, como su cambio de personalidad y la forma de amenazar a Bilbo.

-No hay nada que pueda detenerlo? - pregunté

-Sólo acabando con mi vida - dijo ella

-No puedo hacer esto solo, necesitaré ayuda de Bilbo - dije y apenas termine de decirlo Aleane se levantó rápidamente y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos ya no eran iguales, en lugar de verdes eran totalmente negros, su tez se había vuelto pálida y su voz gruesa

-Porque quieres pedirle ayuda a él - dijo y pude entender que ya no era ella sino el ser que habitaba dentro

-Porque él es el legítimo rey de esta tierra, el reinara junto a mi. Y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer - dije serio

-Eso crees? - respondió ella o él, y una maniática sonrisa salió de sus labios para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

Había puesto a Bilbo en peligro.


	13. ¿aceptas?

Estaba en mi cuarto. Me había ido a bañar, no deseaba seguir más sucio, ya no lo soportaba. Esa era una de las cosas en las que destacábamos los hobbits, en lo que corresponde al aseo somos muy cuidadosos, no soportábamos estar mucho tiempo sucios, y yo no era la excepción.

Me bañé y me mudé, iba a esperar a Thorin, necesitaba saber cómo había salido la charla con Aleane, esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien y que ella aceptará nuestra unión, eso es lo que esperaba hasta que oí un fuerte ruido en la puerta.

Alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta desde afuera, le hacían mucha fuerza para entrar de eso estaba seguro, ya que la puerta parecía romperse con cada fuerte golpe que mandaban. Por instinto me fui alejando de la puerta hacia el balcón ya que la puerta en cualquier momento abriría, y eso sucedió. La puerta se abrió de par en par y se vio entrar a Aleane, estaba parada en la puerta con su vista puesta en mí, lo más raro no fue que me viera directamente a los ojos, sino que no parecía ser ella, se que hace poco que la conocía pero nunca en el tiempo que estuve con ella la había visto así. Siempre en las ocasiones que lograba entablar una conversación con ella siempre su aura de arrogancia estaba presente, pero ahora, todo era diferente, su mirada en mi reflejaba odio, algo no muy raro debido las circunstancias, pero la mirada que me mandaba ahora no era la mirada que un alguien de esta tierra media tuviera.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí, no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Mientras mas se acercaba a mi pude notar que sus ojos ya no eran del verde que siempre fueron, eran negros en su totalidad, un negro profundo, un negro de terror, de miedo, un negro de un ser de otro mundo. Mientras se acercaba a mi, por instinto yo me apartaba y me arrimaba más al balcón.

-Q-Que. E- Eres? - medio pregunté, el tartamudeo y el miedo no me dejaba hablar con claridad

-Soy la persona que no dejará que un ser insignificante como tú arruine mis planes, Bilbo Baggins - dijo ella de pronto, su voz no era la misma, era una voz gruesa, era la voz de un hombre no de una dama

-Que.. Planes..?-pregunté

-Mi Dominio sobre la Tierra Media. Y le digo algo Mr Baggins? Usted es una piedra en el camino que quiero recorrer, una piedra que estoy dispuesta a quitar - dijo de pronto al momento tiraba de mi pecho hacia al balcón, ella o él estaba intentando tirarme al vacío, debía aceptar, mi cuarto no quedaba muy alto a comparación con otras pero si alguien caía por el balcón debía de tener por seguro su muerte

-Sabe algo Mr baggins? Usted me cae bien, creo que ambos tenemos gustos parecidos, por ejemplo: usted quiere al rey y yo quiero al reino, así que le propongo un trato si es que quiere seguir con su miserable vida. Usted se queda con el rey y yo me quedo reinando Erebor. ¿Que le parece? - dijo ella

-Sabe, sinceramente no creí que usted fuera idiota señorita Aleane, sabe algo?. Si usted piensa que yo le voy a responder que sí a su respuesta esta usted muy equivocada. Nunca en mi vida aceptaría un trato así, por más que ame a Thorin no lo voy a aceptar. Si yo logró sobrevivir de esta lograré reinar este lugar y lo mantendré alejado de sucias bestias como tú - dije escupiendo las últimas palabras.

-Encerio sigues creyendo que yo soy Aleane, no es cierto?- dijo sonriendo con mucha satisfacción, al parecer mi comentario le hizo gracia en lugar de asustarlo.

-Sinceramente, si. Sigo creyendo que eres Aleane

-Aleane murió hace mucho tiempo Bilbo, vino a mi pidiendo regresar a la tierra, pero para poder regresar se debe hacer un sacrificio. Ella me entregó su cuerpo, ahora puedo hacer lo que sea cundo yo quiera, muy pocas veces he dejado que sea ella la del control del cuerpo, pero cuando veo que va a sucumbir a los deseos de su alma tomo el control y la alejo.

-Si lo quieres es poder, porque quieres matarme?

-Fácil señor baggins, tenía en claro que si quería tomar el control de la tierra media debía empezar por lo más fácil, en este caso los enanos, pero a la hora que llegue y vi a Thorin contigo vi que debía quitarte del camino para así hacer que Aleane se casará con Thorin y yo podría tomar el control de todo

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Thorin estúpido ser

-Yeircá para ti señor baggins, mi nombre es Yeircá- dijo al momento que me tomaba por el cuello y me arrimaba al vacío

-ALEANE, NO LO HAGAS!!!! - escuché como gritó Thorin al ver a la enana

-Largo de aquí Thorin!!- gritó Yeircá

-No me iré hasta que lo sueltes Aleane!

-Quieres que lo suelte?- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente y lentamente soltándome hasta llegar al punto de soltarme por completo

-BILBO!!!- gritó Thorin

No se en que momento, pero a como pude traté de agarrarme de lo más cercano que tuviera, para mi desgracia el único lugar que encontré sólo lo podía alcanzar con la mano izquierda, la mano que me había fracturado escapando de los orcos, como pude me agarré pero el dolor que sentía hizo que diera un fuerte gritó de dolor provocando más preocupación en Thorin

-Sabes algo Thorin, pensé que amabas a Bilbo, pero al parecer no lo quieres tanto como para pedirme que lo soltara - dijo ella sonriendo

-Maldito Bastardo, pagarás por esto !!! Gritó Thorin al momento que se abalanzaba sobre Aleane.

Thorin se abalanzó sobre ella tambaleara un poco pero inmediatamente logró recuperarse, ya que ella también se le abalanzó sobre él logrando hacerle una pequeña herida en la boca, mientras este par seguían en su lucha me di cuenta de que la rama en la que estaba sujeto se estaba empezando a quebrar, me comenzó a dar miedo, trataba de mirar a los costados buscando otro lugar de donde aferrarme pero no encontraba ninguno. La rama se quebró aún más hasta llegar al punto de quebrarse por completo, cerré mis ojos por inercia esperando el golpe de la caída pero nunca llegó, alguien me había agarrado del brazo, podía estar seguro de que no era Thorin ya que aún lo escuchaba pelear. ¿Quien me había agarrado el brazo?. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para después encontrarme a Kili agarrando mis brazos y a Fili agarrando a su hermano de los pies.

-Ni crea que lo iba a dejar caer Bilbo - dijo Kili sonriendo, le devolví el gesto y me subieron

Ya arriba mire hacia a Thorin, seguía luchando con Aleane pero ya no estaba solo, ahora estaba con Gandalf.

Este último se acercó a Aleane y pronunció unas palabras las cuales no entendí y ella cayó al suelo, lo más raro fue que cayó riendo

-Encerio, eso es lo mejor que tenéis?

Sólo hay una forma de acabar conmigo y Thorin la sabe

-No podría hacerlo- dijo el

-Pero yo si- dijo de repente Aleane, su voz ya no era gruesa, ya era normal - sólo yo puedo acabarlo-

-Aleane, como piensas hacerlo - pregunto Thorin

-Debo acabar conmigo Thorin, sólo así acabará esto, todo esto es por mi culpa, debí aceptar mi destino, no todos tenemos lo que siempre quisimos- dijo a la hora que volteaba a verme -hazlo más feliz que yo Bilbo, se que lo amas y se que el te ama más que a mi, sólo espero que ambos sean felices - dijo al momento que se levantaba rápidamente y saltaba al vacío dejando atrás un grito de dolor y odio de Yeircá.

Cuando el susto por la caída de Aleane pasó, Thorin se acercó a mí muy preocupado

-Te encuentras bien Bilbo

-He estado mejor - le respondí

-Como lo lamento enserio, lamento haberte puesto en peligro, mi intención nunca fue esa te lo juro - dijo tomando me en sus brazos y llorando

-Lo sé Thorin, tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estoy bien y sabes no me importa meterme en peligros si se que tu estas conmigo

-Gracias, Bilbo, gracias por continuar aquí después de todo lo que has vivido aquí

-No me lo agradezcas, por ti haría lo que fuera - dije para que el luego me plantará un dulce beso en los labios

-Este.mmm . Todavía estamos aquí lo sabían? Dijo Kili de pronto

-Obviamente que lo saben Kili- dijo Fili

-Si, además creo que deberíamos darles su espacio, estamos de metiches aquí lo sabían - dijo Gandalf

-No creo que deban irse, después de todo hay que celebrar esta noche- dije desconcertando a todos

-Celebrar que? Amor

-El que estamos vivos y juntos. Para mi eso es motivo de celebración. Para ti no?

-Por supuesto - dijo el sonriendo y besándome otra vez

Tres meses después.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la vez que paso todo con Aleane. El reino después de eso se había levantado en gozo al saber la noticia de que su rey ya tenía con quién compartir una vida por lo cual extendieron mucho más el festival. Hoy era el último día de dicho festival, y para culminar decidieron dar una gran fiesta en el Palacio, una fiesta de despedida, y digo de despedida ya que después de esto los Reyes volverían a sus tierras y todo volvería a la normalidad y eso me incluía a mi, no era que no me iba a quedar en Erebor porque eso era lo que más deseaba, pero una parte de mi me decía que para seguir aquí debía tener con Thorin algo más que un noviazgo, debía admitirlo, no era que el no me había cortejado por que si lo había hecho pero, para ser sincero, quería quedarme en Erebor siendo el señor de escudo de roble, no sólo su novio y aunque eso en cierta forma me entristecía traté de ocultarlo y dar la mejor cara que tenia en la fiesta.

Habia muchas personas de todos los reino, estaba Dain pie de hierro que tras haberse dado cuenta de los suceso de días atrás nos dio perdón, Bardo y sus hijos junto a Traundill y Legolas y Tauriel, eso en sí me sorprendió, ver a Bardo y a Traundill juntos en la fiesta se me hizo muy raro, pero después me di cuenta que ambos eran pareja hace dos meses justo después de limpiar los límite de orcos.

Estaba sentado en la mesa real junto a Fili y a Kili y Gandalf, no tenía la menor idea de donde se había metido Thorin y Dis aunque eso no me sorprendió, ese par eran como Fili y Kili, bien inquietos. Estaba charlando muy fluida mente cuando se repente Dis llegó donde mi

-Bilbo, Thorin quiere que vayas a los jardines, dice que te tiene una sorpresa - dijo ella sonriendo

-Ya?

-Si, ya.

Cuando terminó de decirlo me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo en dirección a los jardines, cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía. Junto al estanque cerca de los jardines estaba Thorin de pie y junto a él habían miles de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, junto unas velas y una hermosas luciérnagas que alumbraban más el ambiente

-Thorin. Que es esto? Dije tartamudeando un poco

-Bilbo, lo que voy a hacer es algo que he querido hacer desde la primera vez que te vi, desde esa vez que entraste por la puerta de mi Palacio y volviste mi vida al revés. Desde esa vez que me hiciste ver que el amor verdadero si existe, desde el momento en que me enseñaste a volver a amar, por eso hoy -dijo al momento de arrodillarse haciendo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido - Bilbo Baggins, quiero pedirte que te quedes y me dejes hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bilbo, quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo mirándome fijamente

-Si, claro, por supuesto, mil veces si, Thorin, claro que acepto - dije y él me puso el anillo al momento que se levantaba y me besaba y en un profundo abrazo. Cuando el beso terminó escuché aplausos a mis espaldas y al voltear pude ver a mis amigos y nueva familia sonriéndonos, salvándonos y aplaudiendo

-Creo que valió la pena salir a buscar su consorte, verdad Gandalf?

-Por supuesto que sí Dis, valió la pena.


	14. Givashel

Estaba en mi habitación. Al fin el día había llegado, después de tres meses de que Thorin me cortejará y de la preparación de la boda, estaba a unas horas de empezar. Me encontraba en mi habitación, decir que no tenía nervios era mentir, estaba hecho un manjar de nervios. Se supone que el día de tu boda tú debes estar feliz y no me mal entiendas. Estoy feliz, pero, los nervios me opacaba todo lo que sentía, lo que sentía era un revoltijo de emociones, no sabía si estaba feliz, triste, emocionado, enojado. Lo único que tenía en claro era que ese día me iba a casar. Me iba a casar, todavía no lo creía, tanto tiempo esperando por esto que a la hora que llegó no lo podía creer. Lo mejor de todo es que me iba a casar con Thorin, mi Thorin, de nadie más, sólo mío. Ya no podía preocuparme por que me lo quitaran, ya no podía preocuparme por estúpidos celos, por enanas furiosas, por espíritus posesivos, por nada, ya todo era como debía estar.

Sinceramente me alegraba demasiado haber hecho este viaje, agradecía con todo mi ser a Gandalf, sé que sin él no hubiera podido conocer a Thorin, sin el ahora estuviera condenado a una vida tranquila de hobbit, por lo cual agradecía con toda mi alma a Gandalf.

Me levanté de la cama en donde estaba sentado, debía alistarme, debía estar impecable para la boda. Si Thorin era el rey él debía estar perfecto para la boda, entonces ¿por que no yo que era su consorte?. A pesar de que yo era pareja de Thorin desde ya hace tiempo, y todos en el Reino eran conscientes de esto, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo. Temía de lo que sería de mí después de la boda ya que automáticamente me convertiría en rey, y esto último me llenaba de temor. ¿Seria yo un buen rey? ¿Al pueblo le agradará tenerme como rey? ¿ Y si hago una locura? ¿Si provocó que a Thorin lo rebajen de su puesto? ¿Si hago que pasen hambre? No. Debía eliminar esos pensamientos, si Thorin me iba a tomar como esposo era porque confiaba en mi.

Me dirigí al baño y me metí en la bañera para enjuagar mi cuerpo. Cuando terminé me saqué y me dirigí a la cama. Tendida sobre esta estaba el atuendo que iba a utilizar. Este consistía en un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca, tirante Unidos al pantalón del mismo negro, una camisa color azul rey y un saco (del mismo largo de una gabardina) también azul, pero con los bordes plateados. Pero eso no era todo, para completar el atuendo se le añadió una corona, una pequeña y plateada corona llena de rubíes (nada extraño tratándose de enanos) y un pequeño anillo dorado con grabados en él (anillo de compromiso, no el de Sauron :D). Me coloqué todo, me cepille el cabello haciendo dos trenzas para colocarlas detrás de la oreja. Cuando acabé tocaron a mí puerta, abrí y vi a Dis, estaba hermosa, tenía un bello vestido color verde oliva con un escote, no muy provocativo pero que si llamaba la atención, traía el pelo suelto y una corona celeste sobre ella.

Ya estás listo Bilbo?- dijo ella

Lo estoy- respondi

Pues vamos- dijo al momento

que acercaba su mano hacia mi para que yo la tomara

Bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala principal donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Habíamos invitado a muchas personas, cosa rara ya que los enanos solo se conllevan entre ellos. Habíamos invitado a Bardo rey de la ciudad del lago, Dain rey de las montañas nubladas, Traundill rey de Mirkword y a algunos humanos, elfos y uno que otro hobbit que se hallaba en esas tierras. Cuando estábamos por entrar vi a Kili y a Fili que cuando me vieron corrieron a abrazarme.

Tío, te ves increíble- dijo Fili, al parecer les gustaba decirme tío, y si les gustaba ¿para que molestarme en decirles que no?

Gracias Fili, ustedes también se ven bien – respondí

Verdad que si tío? – Dijo Kili – Fili dijo que nos veímos demasiado "ostentosos" con las coronas, pero yo pienso que no-

-Se ven bien, y las coronas le quedan perfectas, se ven justo como los príncipes que son – dije provocando un rubor en los dos hermanos, más en Fili que en Kili cabe decir.

-Bueno creo que mejor entramos, la ceremonia está por empezar- Dijo Fili

Cuando acabó de decirlo entraron dejándome solo, a la espera de la iniciación de la boda, pero una voz hizo que me girara para ver quien era

Bonita mañana, no crees Bilbo?-

Hola Traundill- dije cuando lo pude visualizar – Creí que estabas adentro

Lo estaba, pero quería venir a disculparme antes de que sea tarde-

Disculparte por qué?

Por el accidente de unos meses

Accidente? Traundill, sé que no soy muy inteligente pero sé que lo que pasó fue de todo menos un accidente-

Tal vez, sé que eso te incomodó, por eso quiero disculparme. Esos días estaba en un desacuerdo con mis sentimientos, pero ya pude ponerme al tanto con todo- dijo él

Tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte yo te perdoné, pero por que estabas así, si puedo preguntar claro – dijetratando de sonar curioso, yaque yo ya sabiade que se trataba

Conocí a alguien- dijo él sonriendo

En serio!?- dije muy sorprendido – la conozco? - esperaba sonar curiosos

Es hombre, y si, lo conoces, es Bardo- dijo el muy tranquilo

Wow, pues me alegro por ti, por ambos- dije – son pareja?

Si, desde hace ya dos meses, y todo gracias a ti, tú me hiciste darme cuenta que estaba solo en este mundo, que no debía seguir viviendo como esta hasta ahora y bueno, Bardo ya me estaba llamando la atención desde ya hace tiempo, y nuestros hijos lo aceptan, entonces todo está bien-

Bueno, me alegra haber ayudado. Os deseo la mejor de la suerte a ambos – dije

Lo mismo te digo Bilbo, mejor me voy ya va empezar- dijo entrando

Balin llegó donde yo estaba y me saludó

Todo listo Bilbo, yo te voy a llevar al altar- dijo sonriéndome

Gracias a Aule, creo que si hubiera ido solo me hubiera desmayado- dije provocando una pequeña carcajada en él.

Pues vamos, no hagamos esperar al novio – dijo y al momento se escucharon los cuernos dando el permiso para entrar.

Inicio pov Thorin

Estaba en el altar, junto a mí estaba Dain, él se encargaría de dirigir la boda, también estaba dwalin y bueno, Balin que ahorita llegaría ya que él se encargaría de escoltar a Bilbo. Sé que como rey debía estar acostumbrado a eventos parecidos a este, pero no, esto era diferente, esta era mi boda. Después de casi 200 años, al fin me iba a casar. Y no con cualquier persona, era con Bilbo, mi Bilbo. Ese pequeño hobbit que había entrado a mi vida y que la había vuelto al revés, ese hobbit que me enseñó que podía volver a amar, ese castaño que se robó mi corazón.

Sonaron los cuernos, era hora de empezar. Giré mi cabeza hacia la entrada y vi una de las mejores escenas que me podría haber encontrado. Bilbo venía junto a Balin hacia mí, se veía hermoso, esos ojos color miel me veían como si fuera lo más perfecto de esta tierra, siendo él lo más perfecto, su tez, de un color moreno pálido, su cabello del más perfecto café que existe, sus mejillas rojas por el momento, sus manos cálidas y suaves por falta de uso de ellas. En fin. Bilbo era y es perfecto.

Cuando llegó pude observarlo con más atención y para ser sinceros se le veía con muchos nervios

-Te vez muy hermoso Bilbo - dije

-T-Tu también te ves bien Thorin - dijo tartamudeando un poco

-No tienes porque estar nervioso Bilbo - dije tratando de calmarlo

-Se nota mucho?- dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación

-Para nada - dije haciendo que se relajara y volví la vista hacia el frente donde estaba Balin

Fin pov Thorin

Inicio Pov Narradora

-Bienvenidos sean todos- dijo Balin - Hoy nos hemos reunido para juntar a dos personas en sagrado matrimonio, dos hombres que a pesar de los malos tiempos han sabido resaltar su amor. Por eso quiero pedir a la pareja si son tan amables de recitar sus votos-

-Yo empezare- dijo Thorin - Bilbo, en mis ciento y resto de años nunca había vivido lo que era el amor verdadero, siempre pensé que ese raro sentimiento era para otras personas, no para mi. Pero tú me hiciste darme cuenta que yo también era merecedor de ese sentimiento igual que todos, por eso hoy aquí frente a nuestra familia y amigos te proclamo mi amor por ti, te digo que sin ti no podría vivir, por que tu Bilbo haces que mis demonios desaparezcan y aunque nuestra vida antes de hoy no haya sido fácil, te prometo que trataré que de hoy en adelante vivas la vida que mereces, junto a mi- dijo Thorin mientras observaba como al castaño se le salían las lágrimas.

-Supongo que es mi turno- dijo Bibo provocando una sonrisa en el moreno- Thorin, la verdad cuando gandalf se presentó a mi puerta hace unos meses nunca me imaginé que eso traería tantas dichas a mi vida, y una de esas dichas fue conocerte. Tu Thorin cambiaste mi vida, cambiaste mi forma de pensar, de vivir, mi forma de ver el mundo. Tu le diste color a todo a mi alrededor, por eso y por muchas cosas más agradezco a Aule por a verte puesto enmi camino, y también a Gandalf y a Dis ya que sin ellos y su malévolo plan no estaríamos aquí- dijo al momento de volver a verlos y ver que le sonreían de una forma amistosa

\- Bueno ahora que recitaron sus votos, podemos continuar- dijo Balin- Thorin Oakenshield, ¿aceptas a Bilbo como tu legitimo esposo, para respetarlo y cuidarlo, en la pobreza o la riqueza, en las buenas o en las malas o en la salud o enfermedad?-

-Acepto- dijo sonriendo

-Y tu, Bilbo Baggins, ¿Aceptas a Thorin como tu legitimo esposo, para respetarlo y cuidarlo, en la pobreza o la riqueza, en las buenas o en las malas o en la salud o enfermedad?-

-Acepto- respondio copiando el gesto del moreno

-Pues entonces los declaro esposos, pueden besarse

No había terminado de decir eso Balin, cuando Thorin ya había besado a Bilbo en los labios. Todos aplaudieron, gritaron y hasta saltaron de regocijo de ver que al fin el matrimonio había logrado unir a dos grandes personas, personas que se juraron amor eterno frente a todo. Cuando acabó la ceremonia todos se dirigieron hacia el gran salón, donde una hermosa fiesta los esperaba. La fiesta era tal y como todos la imaginaron. Alegre, llena de vida, había un aura de felicidad donde quiera que estuvieran. A la mitad de esta se le pidió a los recién casados pasar al centro de la pista a bailar el vals, Thorin tomo a Bilbo de la mano y lo condujo al centro, agarrando suavemente su cintura, bailaron al ritmo de la música, una dulce y delicada música, cuando Thorin levanto el mentón del castaño

-Que haces?- cuestiono Bilbo

-Verificando que estoy bailando con la persona correcta y no con una inesperado enana- dijo Thorin sonriéndole cálidamente, Bilbo sonrió también y apoyó el rostro en el hombro del mayor

-Después de todo si pudiste bailar conmigo- dijo el castaño

\- Sabía que en algún momento lo haría- dijo el moreno

Cuando el baile hubo acabado, Thorin tomó al castaño de la mano guiándole hacia su habitación, no sin antes decirle a Balin que no los molestaran cabe decir. Caminaronhacia la habitación y cuando llegaron a Bilbono le dio tiempo siquiera de ver la habitación ya que Thorin lo había acorralado y estaba besándolo, al parecer el enano estaba necesitado y si era así, él noiba a poner resistencia.Thorin lo tomó de la cintura y lo puso sobre la cama, Bilbo a como podía le iba quitando la ropa al mayor, por lo cual agradeció cuando este decidió cooperar, Thorin por su lado le quitó la túnica al castaño junto su camisa dejándolo solo en pantalones, justo como él estaba. Lentamente fue dando pequeños besos a lo largo del rostro y cuello de Bilbo, sacándole pequeños suspiros.

-Thorin- llamó bilbo desconcertando un poco al enano

-Si?- respondió este mirándolo a los ojos

-Te Amo- dijo bilbo sonriéndole y provocando una ligera pero cariñosa sonrisa de Thorin

-Yo también, Givashel- dijo inclinándosehacia Bilbodejando un dulcebeso en sus labios.

Shezza221bs


End file.
